


Better than Blood

by Elvesliketrees



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Ben is an awesome dad, F/M, Family Feels, Fem!Adam, Fem!Hoss, Fem!Joe, Fluff, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Cartwright's third wife, his beloved Marie, has just died, leaving him with no children to his name. Yet, Ben will find out that there are some ties stronger than blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys, I have absolutely no idea how far this is going to go! I just had this absolutely crazy idea and am deciding to just go with it. Therefore, reviews and ideas will be incredibly welcome!

Ben Cartwright stood silently as they put Marie in the ground. He would never take another wife, he knew that much. However much he hated being alone, he couldn't do this to himself again. He couldn't love someone so deeply, just to put them in the ground a few years later. The mourners started to drift away, and Ben walked towards Buck. He felt a hand on his arm and saw Roy Coffee look at him with a sadness that threatened to spill over. "I'm so sorry Ben," he whispered.

"We wanted to a family, so bad. I-I pushed her too far, she wasn't strong enough," he hissed in self-loathing.

"She wanted some little 'uns just as much as you did, it wasn't your fault. Marie didn't blame you, and neither do any of us," Roy contradicted. Ben clasped his arm. "If you need anything, whether that be a friend to talk to or some help around the ranch, you just call," Roy said softly.

"I'll be alright Roy, besides, you have the people of this town to look after," Ben said quietly. Roy nodded and mounted his horse. Ben rode back to his ranch and saw the ranch hands clustered around the bunkhouse. They all exuded a deep sadness, all had loved Marie. Henry walked up and quietly took Buck from his rider and led him into the barn. Dan, the foreman, came up quietly.

"Lot of the wives came before the funeral and left food, its all in the kitchen," Dan said quietly.

"Let the men have it, I'm not much in the mood for food. If I'm needed, I'll be checking the borders after I change," he instructed quietly. Ben walked into the house and changed out of his good clothes. He went outside to see that Dan was holding a ready Buck. Ben mounted and rode off to look at his Ponderosa, the only legacy he had. But who would it pass to? Would it fade and just become another part of the woods, or would it endure? His first wife had been barren, his second killed in an attack before they'd had much of a chance to try, and Marie, his happy Marie, she just hadn't been strong enough. Well, if his Ponderosa was going to be his only legacy, then it would be a damn good one. Every day he worked as hard as his body would allow, only to collapse into bed at night. He barely ate or slept, he went to bed at midnight and was up at dawn. He didn't come in for lunch and dinner was barely a passing fancy. After about three months, Roy Coffee came galloping up. He just took Ben's arm and led him into the house, not even asking him if he was busy. He sat Ben down in an armchair and started to move around his kitchen. "Roy, what are you doing?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Getting your damn lunch. I told you to come to me if you needed anything!" Roy said.

"I'm fine Roy!" Ben protested. Roy peeked his head around the corner and looked at him sharply. He continued to move around his kitchen. About an hour later, he came back with some fried chicken and other things. Ben tucked in with a hunger he didn't know he had, and Roy just looked on.

"You're not fine Ben, you're skinny as a rail and exhausted. You think workin' yourself to death is what Marie wanted?" Roy demanded.

"No," Ben said quietly.

"You need to get away for a bit," Roy sighed.

"Dan come to you?" Ben asked.

"He did actually, afraid you might keel over," Roy observed.

"I won't, and I can't leave my work, my only legacy!" Ben protested.

"Then go other places for work!" Roy responded, "Check on your investments!"

"I haven't been down to the Gilbert Mine in a while," Ben mused.

"That's in Arizona, that would be a good idea. I know that Dan can handle things until you get back and I'll help you pack now. The next stage is at four, and there's enough time to send a telegraph to let 'em know you're comin' before you leave," Roy instructed. That was how Big Ben Cartwright found himself hustled upstairs and onto a stage heading towards Rockford, Arizona.

\---

Hoss was so tired, but that wasn't too rare a feeling. When Pa and Ma died and Aunt and Uncle left, it was up to Hoss. Hoss had to look after herself, she was a big girl of fourteen, and strong too. Hoss had to fend for herself. And so, she took up her father's pick, cut her hair, and went into the mines. She was strong enough to pass as a man, and it was so dark no one paid her much mind anyways. Food was scarce, and she lived in a little one room shack made of driftwood. The wind would howl and blow through her thin blanket, but Hoss didn't mind. She was a lucky girl, and she supported herself. She went down into the dirt and dust every day. Men talked, sayin' that it would make a person sick, breathing it in. Hoss couldn't afford a bandanna like the others could, so she just soldiered on. She was strong, and she could take care of herself. Mr. Gilbert, the owner, didn't stop for sick young 'uns anyways. She had to be strong. Yet, she started to cough. At first, she brushed it off, but it just got worse. She coughed and she coughed, but she had to be strong. She had to take care of herself, she couldn't afford no doctor.

\---

Ben stepped off the stage and was greeted by Mr. Gilbert himself.

"Ben!" Gilbert crowed.

"How are you Will?" Ben greeted.

"Come to check up on us?" Will asked.

"Yes, I needed a little bit of a rest from the ranch," Ben said. Will nodded.

"I can understand, come on, let's get you settled in and have some lunch. We can go and look at the mines tomorrow," Gilbert said cordially. Ben nodded. They had a splendid lunch and Ben was shown to his suite. It had a large four-poster bed and rich furnishings. Will certainly knew how to put up an investor. It made him wonder about the condition of the mines. He had no complaints about the profit he was receiving, but it was a little too quick. The money came too quick, as did development. Ben hadn't noticed it at first, but going over the records on the stage, it appeared as if they'd delved too quickly. If the mining was too quick and not enough shoring put up, the dirt on top could get into to the air, and if enough got into lungs, it could very well kill someone if not treated. Ben was very intersted in this tour he was to have tomorrow.

\---

Everyone was excited, some big wig was comin' to the mines today. Hoss didn't really care much, as long as she got her work done and wasn't disturbed. She coughed until she was doubled over. Henry, one of the old timers, looked at her with sympathy, but didn't do anything, there was work to be done. She swung her pick again and dislodged some more rock. She heaved it into the cart. She felt so weak, she'd only had enough food for breakfast this morning, she as out until Thursday, two days away. She knew how to go without food, she could survive. Just then, she heard the voices coming down the tunnel. She coughed until she doubled over again, but this time someone was patting her on the back and actually helping.

\---

The tour was almost finished, and Ben could see what horrible conditions these men were forced to work in. The dust drifted down into the air. He was coming down a corridor when he heard coughing. He walked on up ahead and saw a skinny, but well-muscled man. He had cropped blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was coughing like there was no tomorrow. Ben sent the nervous Will a fearsome glare and trotted up to the obviously sick man. He patted his back, so that he could cough it up. He could tell that the man was in the last stages of the cough, paleness, exhaustion, and the coughing. Blood started to appear on the man's hands. Ben sighed, they were going to need a doctor. He put on of his shoulders under the man's arm and started to walk him away.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ben," Will chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure he's _not_ ," Ben hissed, "You make thousands, and yet demand that these men work in dangerous conditions for next to nothing! You can be rest assured that I'm pulling out of the mine, profits or no." Will followed along and tried to talk him out of it, but it went right in one ear and out the other. They were led to his shack, and he gently laid the man down, who appeared to be fainting. "Its alright, Ben soothed. The doctor came and was going to apply some mint to his chest. The man struggled as they took off his shirt, but they finally succeeded.

"Oh my," Will gasped. The doctor said nothing, treated her, and left. "Well, she certainly can't be in my mine," Will stated.

"And where would you have her go?" Ben demanded.

"I can still work," the woman panted.

"I can't let women, or girls, whichever you are, into my mine, I'll have to ask that you be out tomorrow," Will sighed.

"Then where would you have her go, she needs medical treatment!" Ben protested.

"Anywhere but here, its up to her," Will said.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Ben asked quietly.

"Fourteen sir," she responded.

"I'm Ben Cartwright, you can call me Ben," Ben said quietly, an idea popping into his mind.

"Hoss," the girl panted.

"Well Hoss, you'll still need to be out tomorrow," Will protested.

"She's only a child Will, and she needs a doctor!" Ben said angrily.

"I can't help her," Will said. Ben knew what would happen. Hoss would go from place to place, starving and sick, and she would eventually die in some strange place. A dread filled Ben's heart at the thought, and he then made one of the most impulsive decisions of his life.

"I'll take her, I'll take her home with me, if she agrees," Ben said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll come," Hoss whispered. Ben nodded and put her small amount of clothes and other nick-knacks into a bag. They got to the hotel and Ben had Hoss treated by the doctor. The man told him that fresh air would cure the cough soon enough, and that they best get back to the ranch.

\---

Roy Coffee stepped out of his office. He knew that Ben wired that he would be back today, and he for one wanted to see the surprise that Ben was bringing back. He hoped that the man had found some happiness while away, though he doubted it since he was still technically working. The stage pulled up and Ben stepped out. Roy trotted up.

"What's the surprise?" he asked. Ben smirked and held out his hand. A girl stepped forth from the carriage. She had pale blonde hair that reached her chin, tan trousers (Roy went bug-eyed at this) of good make, and a white shirt that showed her curves a little, while also allowing free movement. A tan hat was on her head, and her blue eyes were a little dull, but Roy thought she looked a little weak.

"Roy Coffee, meet Hoss Cartwright, my daughter," Ben introduced. Roy took his hat off and Hoss nodded at him.

"Can you hire us a carriage and tell Doc Martin to meet us at the house, Hoss hasn't been feeling well, and the trip was hard on her," Ben said.

"Of course, you two just wait right here," Roy said. Oh, Doc was gonna love what he told him, Ben finally had a kid!

\---

Ben chuckled as Roy trotted off.

"You feeling alright?" Ben asked, "You can tell me if you're not."

"I've felt better," Hoss responded. Ben nodded, it was much more than he'd been able to get out of Hoss this last week. She was beginning to open up, and Ben could already begin to glimpse a kind and caring girl under her shell. The buggy soon arrived and they had a welcome greeting at the Ponderosa.Hoss was settled into her room, she couldn't stop walking around it, and kept asking if it was really hers. The happiness in her eyes melted Ben's heart, and he knew that he'd made the right decision. Doc Martin came up to the house a bit later.

"Where's this daughter of yours that everyone's talking about?" he asked.

"She's upstairs. She was in the mines and caught the cough," Ben sighed.

"They let a girl work in the mines?!" Doc demanded.

"They didn't know," Ben responded. Doc nodded and went up to Hoss. He listened to her lungs.

"You'll be coughing for a while, getting the dirt up, but you should be fine. Just let her have some fresh air and rest," Doc Martin instructed. Hoss soon stopped coughing up blood and Ben took her out to see the Ponderosa. He pulled her up in front of him on Buck and off they rode. He stopped them at the big lake right in the middle of the property. Hoss had been quiet through the whole trip.

"Why are you so nice?" she whispered. Ben looked down at her confusedly. "My kin up and left me when I was twelve, but you ain't even my kin," she explained.

"Hoss, this whole ranch is my legacy, what I'll leave behind. But that's not enough, its just land. I wanted someone to share that legacy with, and pass it onto. I know that I'm not your father, but some ties can be stronger than blood.  You may not be my daughter in blood, but you are certainly my daughter in my heart," Ben whispered. Hoss was filled with warmth and threw her arms around Ben's neck.

"I love you Pa," she whispered. Ben gave something between a chuckle and a sob and held her tighter. It wasn't just Hoss anymore, it was Hoss and Ben. Little did either of them know that there was plenty of room for two more.


	2. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a Shoshone tribe is massacred by the army, Chief Gray Wolf raids the ranches of Nevada. When Hoss is caught unawares, will she find strength and hope in her new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be gruesome, I will warn you. There is a description of a skirmish and the killing of a family, along with some medical gore at the very end possibly.

Ben hated people. He didn't know what to do with the constant stream of visitors, calling to congratulate him on his new little girl. Said "little" girl was shocked to find that so many were interested in her. There were wives with their daughters who would make great friends, men with their very eligible sons who would make very good husbands when she was older, all who just saw fit to take advantage. Maybe they could pretend they weren't home...or dead, dead was convenient. But that did have some drawbacks, such as not being able to go into town, but Roy could smuggle them supplies. Hoss seemed in the right mind to support the idea. But they were Cartwrights, and they didn't run from their problems. So Ben let Hoss wear her breeches (they seemed to throw off about 75% of the suitors, and there were guns on the wall for the bold 25%) and say hello. Hoss had been at the Ponderosa a week, and her birthday party was in seven days. It was officially on the day that Hoss came home with him to the Ponderosa, but they couldn't very well have it _then_. Seeing as Hoss was not very sociable, they decided to have a quiet affair. The hands would be given the day off and there would be a party in front of the main house. Ben hoped his gift would arrive in time. Hoss was still coughing some, but she could sit a horse now, and evenings were devoted to reading and writing. Ben had Hoss accompany him when it was time to work, so that she didn't work too hard, and it was well that he did. He was convinced that she would work until she dropped if he didn't stop her. The girl he knew she could be was starting to come around. She was gentle, caring, and kind. All of the animals loved her, and the men sang her praises. Ben was doing everything he could to make her feel at home, and at home she was. When party day dawned, Hoss came down in her tan and white outfit, looking ready to ride. Ben smiled, he knew that this arguement would come up. "Ready for work Pa," she chirped.

"I know, but remember, today is your party, and everyone has the day off," Ben said with a smile. She smirked at him.

"Just teasin' to see if you remember," she laughed.

"I always will," he said. They prepared breakfast and sat out on the porch to watch their ranch, their legacy. Ben packed them a picnic lunch and they rode down to the lake, their special place. When he learned that Hoss couldn't swim, a lesson was promptly given. After a few hours of splashing and laughing, they rode on back to the main house. The hands were all there, though each man still carried a gun. The party began. When dinner (prepared by Dan) was done, it was time for the gifts. Ben's gift to Hoss was a beautiful dress of light blue.

"Oh Pa," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. She got a saddle and tack from the ranch hands, and she looked down at it shamefully. She had no horse of her own, so she borrowed one of the spares in the barn, all of which had their own tack. Ben raised his eyebrows at Dan, who shrugged. "Mike, fetch Hoss' last present please!" Ben instructed. The young hand smiled and trotted off to the barn.

"Pa, I don't need nothin' more!" she protested.

"Yes you do, besides, I think you'll like this one," he said. Hoss just looked confused, until Mike led out a beautiful black horse. Hoss gave a cry of delight and rushed up. She fingered the ribbons braided into his hair and smiled at Ben.

"I love him Pa," she squealed as she leapt into his arms. Ben laughed and rubbed her back.

"What's his name?" he inquired.

"Well, he's kinda thick, like me, so I think he should be Chubb," Hoss stated. All of the men laughed uproarisly at this, Ben and Hoss included. "Can I take him for a turn?" she begged.

"Alright, but be back before sundown," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" she said joyously. Dan helped her saddle the horse and she galloped off. The hands started to pick up the party. Ben knew that many would say that he spoiled the girl, but to his eyes she could use the spoiling. He saw that she tried to do everything for herself, even though he volunteered to help. Hoss had been on her own so long that she didn't know when to ask, so he was determined to step in whenever needed. She might call him Pa, but he needed to prove to her that he could act like it. He'd always imagined one of his wives next to him, helping to raise their daughters and sons, but that was not to be. He had Hoss and he was content. His thoughts were interrupted when Dan sat down next to him on the porch.

"I don't know if that was such a good idea," he said carefully.

"I know, but she needed to have her fun," he replied.

"With the threat of a Shoshone raid hangin' over our heads every minute?" Dan asked. Ben sighed.

"The last time they were spotted they were a way off," he replied.

"Five miles is not that far, Ben," Dan said quietly.

"I know. I meant this to be her last bit of running about before I kept her near the house," Ben replied.

"You're right, she does need some fun," Dan relented.

"But not too much, if she's not back in at sundown, we ride," Ben instructed. Dan nodded. Ben may not have been a father for very long, but was certainly as protective as one.

\---

Chubb was fast, Chubb was dang fast. Her hair streamed out behind her from under her hat. Pa said that he would get some ribbons when they went into town next so that she could braid it. It came down to her shoudlers, so it was long enough, and Pa said it was real pretty. She loved her new life, no dust, no rocks, no hunger, and no bein' alone. Hoss didn't have to look out for Hoss anymore, now Hoss looked after Pa and Pa looked after Hoss. She kind of wished she had a sister though, someone to braid hair with and whisper secrets to. She saw the fence coming up. She turned Chubb. It was getting kind of dark, she'd better be heading back to the ranch. The Shoshone were raiding, they'd already hit five ranches with no survivors. She thought she heard commotion in the trees over to her right, and she started to have Chubb walk so that they could get up to canter soon. Just then, five braves burst out of the trees. They had bows and spears in their hands. Hoss looked at their outfits and warpaint and knew them to be Shoshone, she had to get back to the ranch! She started to kick Chubb to make him go faster, but they were on her before she could. One grabbed her shoulders but she got him off. She jumped off Chubb and hit the ground with a grunt. She couldn't let them have Chubb! He knew the way home, he would get there. An arrow got lodged in his saddle. She slapped him hard on the rump.

"Go Chubb!!!" she screamed. Chubb gave a whinny of fear and charged off. Hands circled around her waist and she was lifted off the ground, kicking and struggling. She was strong, but there were many hands around her. Just then, a brave drew a tomahawk and slammed it into her head. Her last thoughts were of Pa before she drifted off into the darkness.

\---

Ben was pacing, he should never have let her go. He should have listened to Dan and brought her back, telling her to wait or just ride him in the corral. Now, his little girl was missing.

"Rider approaching!" Henry, one of the hands, called. He then heard the wild thunder of hooves. Had something happened? Just then, a riderless and terrifed Chubb burst forth into the yard. He ran up and calmed the animal. Dan trotted up.

"What is it? Where's Hoss?" he asked.

"I don't know," Ben said quietly. Dan dislodged an arrow and offered it to Ben.

"Shoshone!" he spat.

"I'll gather the men," Dan said. Soon, twenty men were ready to ride in the defense of his little girl. He'd only had her three weeks, and he'd already lost her. Was it his lot in life to lose everything?! He prayed that she would be found, that she would be alright.

\---

Hoss' head hurt. She tried to turn over, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a camp. A pair of chocolate eyes, same color as Pa's, stared at her. She gasped and tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her hands and ankles were tied. She looked to the other girl and found that her hands were also bound behind her and her ankles were lashed together with thick rope. She had cuts and bruises all over. Her dress was now rags, and her shoes looked to be worn through. She looked like she knew her way around a farm, but there was also a wisdom in her eyes that told Hoss that she could be anything she liked. Her hair dark, wavy hair had been chopped off. In some places in was almost to the roots while in others it was to her chin. The girl was trembling.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Hoss Cartwright of the Ponderosa, you?" she asked.

"Adealia Gage of the Gage Ranch, though that's gone now. You can call me Adam," she whispered. The Gage's spread had been one of the first hit, Hoss knew. The girl had been with the Shoshone about a week.

"Where's your folks?" she asked. Adam whimpered.

"They're all gone. Pa was the only family I had left, and him and all the hands are gone. They even killed the animals!" she said hysterically.

"Its alright Adam, my Pa'll find us," she whispered.

"He doesn't even know where we're at, and the army's coming, they'll kill us if they do!" Adam whimpered.

"I'm sure they won't," Hoss lied, "The army'll know where we're at. What happened to your hair?" She wanted to change the subject.

"They cut it with a big knife, they did your's too," Adam whispered. Hoss shifted a bit and found out why her neck was so cold.

"I'm sorry," Hoss whispered.

"Hair can come back, dead people can't," Adam whispered with a small smile. Hoss liked this girl.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen, you?" she asked.

"Well, I can't remember my birthday, so Pa and I made it so I'm fifteen as of today," Hoss said proudly.

"Its been two days since you brought in, they gave you a really good knock to the head, there's lots of blood," Adam replied. Now that Hoss thought about it, her head really did hurt.

"I'm sure my Pa will find us and get us all patched up," Hoss said.

"Even if we are rescued, what'll I do?" Adam whispered tearfully, "I don't have anymore kin."

"My Pa took me in after I got sick in the mines. I'm sure he'll let you stay with us until you figure something out, or maybe you can stay with us forever, I don't know. But hey, once we get back Pa'll patch us right up and we'll be snickering and braidin' our hair in no time," Hoss said as cheerfully as she could. Adam nodded reluctantly. "How've they been treating you?" Hoss inquired.

"They tie me to the saddle and I have to walk every day. I get punished if I don't walk fast enough, or too fast. They don't feed me too often, I had a crust of bread and a drink this morning though, so that's good," Adam replied nonchalantly.

"You look tired," Hoss observed.

"I'm afraid to sleep," Adam whimpered.

"Well you can sleep now, its not good for people who have a good knock to the head to sleep long anyways," Hoss observed.

"Thank you Hoss, can I sleep next to you?" she whispered.

"Will they let us?" Hoss asked.

"They don't seem to care what we do. We've been talking for a while now," Adam replied. Hoss grunted. Soon, a warmth settled against Hoss. That was how they slept that night, as close together as possible.

"I'll nudge you around midnight," Hoss told her, "We both need our rest." Adam nodded sleepily. Hoss wondered what it would be like not to sleep for seven days. She prayed for her Pa to come and find them soon, Adam needed Doc Martin, and she was scared.

\---

Ben was exhausted, but he couldn't stop, he had to find his little girl! He and the hands hadn't slept for two days, but there was no sign of Hoss. They went into town and reported to Roy. That was where Ben found himself now, with a blanket around his shoulders and a coffee cup in his hands. Roy came and knelt in front of him.

"There's a bed in the back," he said quietly.

"I know, one of the hands can take it," Ben said.

"No, you can. You need to sleep, I'll get a posse together and we'll ride after you've had rest," Roy commanded.

"I can't Roy, we have to leave. I have to go and get my little girl!" Ben protested as he tried to stand. Roy pushed him back down and then put an arm around his waist. He put the coffee cup down and allowed Roy to guide him into the bedroom.

"I'm worried for Hoss too, but you need sleep," Roy said quietly, "We'll have somethin' to eat after you're up, and then we'll ride," Roy said quietly. Ben nodded quietly as he drifted off to sleep with happy dreams of his little girl.

\---

She was roused by a kick to the ribs. The rope around her ankles was slashed and she and Adam were dragged to separate horses. Adam looked stern and unyielding, Hoss' head just hurt. Her hands were tied in front of her and she was made to kneel. A piece of bread was thrust into her hands. It was so stale she could barely choke it down, but she knew it was all she would get. Adam was ripping into hers like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. She was given a drink of water and made to stand. They then walked, and walked, and walked. The Shoshone ate lunch from their saddlebags and none was given to the girls. She made eye contact with Adam whenever she was given the chance. Adam looked exhausted but determined. She seemed allot better than yesterday. The sun beat down on them, and the chunks of Hoss' hair that went to her chin stuck to her face. Finally, at dusk, they stopped. Their hands were tied behind them again. Their lips were chapped, but they wouldn't ask them for anything. The days were beginning to grow hotter. Once again, the girls curled up as close to one another as possible. This time, Adam didn't seem to sleep so well.

\---

There was blood everywhere. Blood on Pa, on her, on Joey, her horse. There was the hands screaming for mercy. She was screaming too. She couldn't do anything. Once again she was helpless. She screamed.

\---

Adam's whimpers grew more urgent. Hoss knew they really shouldn't make much noise. She nudged Adam as hard as she could and whispered soothing nothings in her ear. Adam started and woke. Hoss laid her head on Adam's shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm here." Adam shuddered, but Hoss knew what to do. She hummed a lullaby that her Ma sang to her when she was small and afraid. Soon, Adam fell back asleep. Soon, it was daybreak again. Day after day they did this. They got up, were fed, and walked. Day after day it grew hotter, and they couldn't keep up. They tried, oh they tried, but the beatings grew to be more and more often. They would flick at them with pieces of leather, and they grew thin and covered with bruises and cuts. The worst was the everlasting thirst. After a week, Adam started to cry.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," she cried.

"I don't know if I can either," Hoss whispered. It was hard to keep her eyes open, and she hurt all over. They heard rustling around them.

"What's that?" Adam murmured sleepily.

"Danged if I know," Hoss replied weakly. Just then, the world exploded.

\---

Ben couldn't find his little girl. They'd looked everywhere, but they couldn't find her. Roy said that they would enter the desert tomorrow, and Ben prayed they hadn't taken her there. His poor baby. He looked up at the night stars and prayed.

"Please God, help me find her," he whimpered.

\---

Adam and Hoss started. Cries filled the camp. It was the army! Before they could cry out, a brave materialized in front of them. He hefted his tomahawk above his head. Hoss leapt over Adam, who screamed. The tomahawk was buried in her stomach.

"Hoss!!" Adam screamed. Hoss rolled off Adam and the dark-haired girl covered as much of her friend as she could. Three arrows thudded into Adam's back. She cried out, then was silent. The screams of the braves raged around them. Adam rolled off of Hoss.

"Adam?" Hoss whispered.

"Yeah?" Adam grunted.

"Can you sleep next to me?" Hoss asked.

"Sure thing," Adam said quietly. She sidled over to Hoss. Both girls weren't stupid, they knew they would die that night.

"Nice to meet you Adam," Hoss whispered.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam replied as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pa, I couldn't do it, I love you," Hoss whimpered. She closed her eyes in sleep. A body fell on top of the girls, effectively burying them.

\---

Ben saw the riders on the horizon.

"It's the army," Roy whispered cautiously. The unit soon approached and Ben saw the man's rank.

"Captain," he stated.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ben Cartwright of the Ponderosa," Ben replied.

"Captain Conrad," the main said. Ben nodded.

"We're tracking a rouge Shoshone raiding party, they've been raiding our ranches, have you seen them?" Ben begged.

"Yes," Conrad said slowly.

"They had my little girl! She's fifteen with blonde hair, tan breeches, and a white shirt. She'd be tall, skinny, but well-muscled. Have you seen her?" Ben demanded.

"We slew the rogues during the night, we didn't see anyone," Conrad said quietly, "We didn't have time to bury the dead, didn't want any stragglers comin' on us."

"My little girl," Ben said softly as Roy put an arm around him.

"We killed all that were there. You can go an-and recover the body. You have my sincerest condolences," Conrad quietly replied. Tears trickled from Ben's eyes. Conrad pointed in a direction and rode on. Ben spurred his horse. She had to be alive, she had to be. Roy and the others thundered on behind him. He stopped short. The ground was covered with bodies and blood. "HOSS!!!" he yelled. There was no answer. He turned over all the dead and couldn't find her. Finally, he saw two ragged feet poking out from under a body. "Hoss!" he screamed. He threw off the body and found his little girl. Two little girls actually. Their hair was in chunks and their clothes were in tatters. Worst of all were the bruises, cuts, and arrows and tomahawk. They were both so still. Ben knelt down and put his finger's to Hoss' throat. A faint heartbeat, and the same with the other. He looked over to Roy. "We have to get them to the Ponderosa _now_ , one of you ride to town and send for Doc Martin!" he commanded. He prayed that they would hold on just a little longer. The sight of them curled into one another, despite their injuries, melted his heart. Two girls were brought to the Ponderosa when they only searched for one.

\---

Adam's back hurt. Actually, everywhere hurt, but her back was the worst. She whimpered and tried to curl into Hoss, but a hand stopped her.

"Easy now, you're safe," a voice soothed. Adam drifted back off to sleep and wished for Pa. Her dreams were the only place they could have fun together now.

\---

Hoss' stomach hurt, maybe Pa would give her some ginger ale for it. She would have to get up and ask him. Maybe Adam wanted some too. Wait, Adam! She felt around frantically, but Adam wasn't there. A hand caught hers. Adam?

"Its okay baby girl, Pa's here," said a voice. Pa? The voice said to go back to sleep, and that's what Hoss did.

\---

Adam opened her eyes. She was in a nice room with a fire in it. This wasn't the Shoshone camp, or her room! And since when did she sleep on her stomach? She wanted to roll over, but someone stopped her. She was too tired to roll over anyways. She looked up, and chocolate-brown eyes stared at her.

"Hi," she said sleepily. The man chuckled.

"Hello, and who might you be?" he asked.

"Adealia Gage, but most call me Adam. What did you do with Hoss?" she demanded.

"Its okay sweetheart, she's right next to you. You're both safe. Where are your folks?" he asked. The blood came back.

"Dead in the raid, all of them I had left," she whispered. The man carded his fingers through her longer pieces of hair.

"Its alright, you can stay here. I'm Ben Cartwright, Hoss' pa, the doc should be here soon. Get some rest," he said. Adam spared a look at the sleeping Hoss, and then snuggled down into the pillows. Sleep overcame her.

\---

Ben sat back in his chair and sighed. Well, that was that. He had guessed her folks were gone, but he needed to be sure. He already knew that she was staying with them. Hoss seemed attached, and the brief conversation they'd had introduced him to a smart and caring girl. The Ponderosa would now have two ladies, if one agreed to stay. It would be a long road, but a good one.

\---

Hoss yawned. She was still really tired, maybe Pa would let her sleep a little longer. She stretched, and pulled on her stomach, which was a bad idea. She cried out and two hands carded through her longer chunks of hair. "Its alright baby, I'm here, you and Adam are safe," the voice said. Hoss looked up into Pa's eyes. Tears came to eyes.

"Adam?" she whimpered.

"Asleep next to you," Pa whispered.

"Not asleep," a voice said grumpily. Pa laughed. Hoss turned to see Adam staring at her sleepily.

"How do you two feel?" Pa asked.

"My stomach hurts," Hoss whined.

"And my back," Adam joined in. Pa smiled.

"Ganging up on me already I see," he said as he smiled, "That's a bad omen if I two to look after."

"Two?" Adam inquired.

"If you'll have us," Ben said quietly. Adam yawned stretched her arms.

"I believe that I can fit you two into my schedule," she said sarcastically. Hoss squealed and embraced her. That left them both crying out, and Pa quickly pulled them apart.

"Now, Doc Martin is on his way and I'll not have you two ripping out your stiches. You two need to behave, if that's possible," Ben teased.

"Yes Pa," they chorused together. They snuggled down together and prepared to sleep again.

"I'll bring you two some supper," Pa said quietly.

"Hey Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Yes?" he queried.

"No bread!" the girls said together, which lead them to burst into laugter.

"No bread," Pa sighed.

\---

Ben walked down the stairs. Damn it, he'd have to redo dinner. Ben greeted Doc Martin as he was bringing up some broth.

"Asleep?" Doc whispered. Ben nodded. Doc Martin entered the chamber where Hoss and Adam appeared to be waking up. Doc Martin sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm Doc Martin, now you I know, you I do not," Doc teased.

"This is my new sister, Adam!" Hoss chirped. Doc raised an eyebrow at Ben, who smiled sheepishly. Oh, that rumor would go around town like wildfire. More people. Shit. Doc Martin examined Hoss and Adam.

"They can be moved in two weeks, as long as they don't do anything stupid," Doc said seriously, "I want them to take it very easy for another two weeks after that. Ease them into regular foods." Ben nodded. He set broth down on the table and looked into two pairs of sparkling eyes. Oh, he was going to have fun with these two. A day later, he woke to giggling. He should have known that they'd get into something on the first night he slept in his own room. He cracked the door open and saw them sleapily sharing secrets. Well, that he could let slide. Two weeks later, Ben walked into the girls' bedroom where they were curled together on the bed. The cuddling, well he had to say that was kind of adorable. He'd had to wack off a good deal of their hair yesterday so that it was even. Adam and Hoss were already talking about ribbon colors. He knew that Hoss wasn't one for such things, and Adam a little too serious, but they fed off one another's energy and somehow accomplished a relatively high level of excitement, though he bet his present for today would be _much_ better than ribbons. Adam whimpered in her sleep, and Hoss immediately curled in closer. They would both be having nightmares for a while. This would be the first time they walked out of their room today, and he had his surprise all ready. The girls got up and had a breakfast of (finally) solid foods. Ben then initiated his surprise.

"Why don't you go and introduce Adam to Chubb?" he asked.

"May I?" Hoss asked.

"Yes, as long as you're _careful_ ," Ben ordered. Both girls squealed and staggered out of bed. They were both walking well, but Ben knew that they would, he'd heard the secret walking "lessons" that took place at midnight. He discreetly followed them to the door of the barn. He listened in.

"This is Chubb, ain't he nice?" Hoss said proudly.

"Oh he is, when did you get him?" Adam asked.

"My birthday. Who is this, he ain't one of ours?" Hoss said confusedly.

"He's beautiful. But look, the tag on his door says 'For Adam'! He's mine, he's mine from Pa!" Adam squealed. Ben barely had time to step away from the door before Adam barreled into his arms. "Thank you!" she said joyously.

"You're welcome, now what did I say about being careful?" Ben said with a chuckle. Adam nodded and eased up.

"His name is Sport," she said. Ben nodded seriously. They walked back into the house and the girls talked on the couch. Two weeks later, they were ready to ride and give Adam the full tour. She'd picked out an interesting outfit for herself. She had a black hat that was only a little darker than her hair. She also had a blue shirt with a black skirt. That was not it, however. She slit the skirt nearly to the waist to allow more movement, and she put black breeches under the skirt. Ben approved and thought it suited her, classy but practical. He looked to see they were already ahead.

"Come on Pa!" Hoss cheered.

"Adventure awaits!" Adam cried. Ben laughed and galloped up to his girls. Yes, he could use some adventures, though none of them knew that they were in need of one more participant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I thought that Adam would be a little bit more of a proper girl, but still able to pull her weight around the ranch.


	3. Little Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Hoss make a new friend, but some of the things that Ben sees disturbs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for physicial and emotional abuse, along with slavery. Joe has really been through allot, and is the worst off of our brood. The next few chapters will be Joe-centric, though this one will be pretty much be told through the eyes of our other characters. Once again, warning for abuse and slavery! This will seriously kick you in the feel bads!

Ben sealed the last letter and yawned. It was afternoon, but it had been a long day. Doc Martin had been by to check up on the girls and found out about Adam's tour...and also the time she mucked the stalls...and that time Hoss fell off the roof...and that time Hoss picked up a calf...and also when Adam stayed up till midnight reading. All in all, Doc Martin learned that the Cartwrights, with their usual stubborness, had thrown his instructions out the window, tied them to Chubb, and sent him running to Europe. He'd condemned the girls to a week in bed and Hoss' arm to a sling for another week. He then scolded Ben like no tomorrow, which he was fine with. He agreed that the girls needed more rest. He needed to take Adam into town for some clothes, she was still wearing Hoss' clothes except for her favorite outfit, and get the girls some ribbons for their hair. It was one of the only female indulgences they allowed, and Ben would be damned if they didn't have some. He heard laughter from upstairs and went to check up on the girls. Before doing so, he went to tie his letters together with the two strips of rawhide on his desk. He'd penned letters to all his friends telling them of his brand new additions and didn't need them blowing away. He looked for the rawhide, but couldn't find it. Sighing in defeat, he used a book and crept up the stairs. Adam and Hoss were in their nightclothes, which Doc had commanded them into (and also had hidden their boots and work clothes). He learned what happened to his rawhide. Their hair was now long enough for small braids, and they each had one. Adam was coaching Hoss, who didn't have much experience. Adam's was detailed perfection, and the one she was braiding was coming along nicely. "That's it now, fold it over, and tie it off!" Adam cheered.

"Looks good Hoss," Ben said as he sat on the bed. Hoss gave him a hug with one arm "Now," Ben instructed as he tucked the blankets around them, "I do believe Doc Martin prescribed some sleep."

"I feel much better Pa," Adam responded.

"I know, but your back still hurts, doesn't it? And Hoss, same with your stomach?" Ben asked. They both nodded slowly. "Well, you two did almost die, so I think some rest is indeed in order," Ben said cheerfully. They both snuggled down against one another and soon they both were asleep. Ben walked out of the room and sighed at how lucky he was. Three months ago, he was a mourning widower, and now he was a father of two. Two beautiful and wonderful girls. He would have to invite Roy to dinner as thanks for his intervention two months back. Ben sighed and cut another strip of rawhide for his letters. He would go into town next week with the girls to send them. When next week came, Hoss was excitedly running about and Adam was debating on which color ribbons she would get.

"You oughtta get red and blue, for your hair," Hoss said wisely.

"You're right, I like that!" Adam said with a smile. Ben came in to get the girls. They all mounted up and headed towards town. They could finally see the town. "Race?" Adam challenged.

"Sure, Pa, can you count off?" Hoss asked. Ben smiled.

"One, two...three, GO!!" he cried. Sport and Adam were off. Hoss and Chubb followed right on their heels, but Adam was the better rider by experience. They thundered to the two trees and stopped by the edge of town.

"Good race," Hoss conceded.

"You did good too, you'll be better than I am soon," Adam encouraged. Hoss blushed. Ben trotted up and led the way into town. The girls behaved and followed right on his heels. They stopped at the general store and as a prize for her win, Adam received first pick. Adam chose red and blue while Hoss wanted blue and yellow. Ben was glad to give them what they wanted. He also ordered some work clothes for Adam and a few dresses to be made. Though Hoss had nice clothing, she was in all ways bigger than Adam. They left the store with their packages.

"Why don't you girls wait here while I go and send these letters?" he asked when they by the horses. Both girls nodded. Ben knew that the people in the town talked. They talked of how he was adopting _young_ girls, two in two months even! The thought made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it, and he couldn't subject Adam and Hoss to it. He came back to the girls and they smiled at him. They all mounted and started off. However, their journey was interuppted. Ben recognized the house that had just been bought by a new family, the Masons. It was quite a large house, and the family seeemed good. Yet, there was a girl that looked even younger than Hoss and Adam who was sweeping the porch. She was skinny as a rail, and her brown curls were matted and tangled together. Yet, his girls were not to be deterred by looks.

"Hello!" they chirped together. The girl looked up and resumed her sweeping. Ben didn't really like the looks of her health, but he said nothing. He also said nothing of the bruises he could see on her arm.

"What's your name?" Adam questioned, not put off by the silence. The girl shrugged her shoulders. Now that was an odd one, people usually knew their name.

"What's the matter?" Hoss asked confusedly. Ben decided he needed to investigate this on his own. Perhaps it was time the Masons received a proper welcome from Virginia City's elite.

"Come girls, its time we were home," Ben said in a tone that allowed no contradiction. The girls realized this and turned themselves to home.

"What was the matter with her, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"I'm not sure," Ben said sadly.

"Maybe she's shy," Adam observed wisely.

"Maybe she is, however, it's not for us to judge others before we know them," Ben said quietly. That night, he made ready to pay the Masons a visit. He tucked the girls in a bit early (he didn't say that Adam _couldn't_ read to Hoss for a few hours, that would minimize the sting of an early bedtime) and got into his nice clothes. He rode over to the Mason's and was greeted by a kind woman. He was led in by Mrs. Mason, who was the one who answered the door. In the fitting room was Mr. Mason, two boys, and three girls. The girl from before now had combed hair and a nice dress. How confusing. Mr. Mason stood up and greeted him, introducing himself as Tom, the boys as Dick and Jake, and the girls as Carrie, Charlotte, and Alice. Charlotte was the one he saw before. They talked about Viginia City and other things. Ben noticed that while the children talked and played, Charlotte was like a statue. Tom noticed her observing her.

"She's just nervous, our Charlotte," Tom said as he quietly gave Charlotte's arm a hard squeeze. She instantly perked up. Ben pretended not to notice, as he knew he was suposed to. Ben sighed and took his leave with an invitation to come any time to the Ponderosa. The invitation was reciprocated on the part of the Masons. A nice family, though the girl worried him. The other children seemed happy enough.

\---

Adam turned over again under the covers and Hoss looked down at her.  

"Sorry," Adam whispered.

"What's wrong?" Hoss asked. Adam didn't know if she really should voice her doubts to others, though Hoss was her sister.

"I don't know, something just seemed off about her," Adam sighed.

"She did seem overly shy and sad," Hoss stated.

"You're right, I don't know. Have you ever heard those tales about pa's and ma's not being nice to their kids?" Adam asked.

"We had lots of parents like that in mining camp," Hoss sighed.

"Do you think her parents are like that?" Adam asked.

"I suppose we better find out, if we wanna help her," Hoss said with a smile.

"Thank you Hoss," Adam sighed. Hoss squeezed her hand. They both went to sleep with doubts and questions running through their mind.

\---

Ben came in through the door and quietly closed it. He took off his boots and snuck upstairs. There were Adam and Hoss. Adam had a book across her lap and Hoss was sitting up. He wanted to laugh, but he'd wake them up. He tucked the covers around them both and took the book away, after getting Hoss' head situation on a pillow. Sleeping sitting up wouldn't be good for her neck. Adam rolled over and snuggled closer to Hoss. He went to his own bed, trying to think of something to do. He didn't have any proof, but he knew that something was wrong with Charlotte. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next morning, he took Adam and Hoss to their first church service. They stayed for the picnic, but the Masons went to their own home after the service. Adam and Hoss saw Charlotte (that was her name, they now knew) sweeping the porch again. They both walked over. Ben could see them, the Mason home was only about two houses down.

"Hi," Hoss said. Charlotte nodded.

"What's your name?" Adam asked. Charlotte looked up, but then went back down to her work.

"That's okay, I'm Hoss and this is Adam," Hoss said. Charlotte nodded to them both.

"Girl!" a voice barked from inside. Charlotte tensed up and got pail. Adam waved and told her they'd see her later as calmly as she could. They both came back to Ben. The tone of voice troubled him, he knew that he would never use that kind of tone with either of the girls, no matter what they'd done. He took them home soon after that. Hoss and Adam were both quiet on the trip back.

"You worried about Charlotte?" Ben asked. Both girls nodded. It was interesting how attached they'd gotten over a small period of time. Maybe he ought to ask Roy to keep an eye on Charlotte for them. He told the girls to wait there and rode to Roy's. The man looked interested.

"You're right, I don't like it. We don't really have any proof, but I can sure look into it, I hate seeing a young 'un treated that way," Roy said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Roy, that's all I ask," Ben said gratefully. Roy nodded and Ben said good-bye.

\---

Roy Coffee was a man who followed his gut, and his gut didn't like Mr. and Mrs. Mason and their brood. He followed Mrs. Mason and the girl about their shopping and saw that the girl was forced to carry everything. Anything that Mrs. Mason said to her was a command or jeer. The girl's dress was in rags, and she didn't speak at all. She kept her head down all through the shopping, and Roy felt a deep sympathy for her. When they went to the back of the house, Roy followed. He was glad he didn't have to look any farther. The girl appeared exhausted. She tripped over a toy in the back and went face-down, along with the basket.

"Why you stupid good for nothing girl!" Mrs. Mason shrieked as she struck her hard across the face, "You are an idiot! I can't believe we bought a slave as useless as you!" Roy was horrified. Slavery had been outlawed ten years ago, and now he had his proof. He need Will Stevens to sign off on the papers so that he could get the poor thing away from the Masons. He trotted off as quick as he could. However, he didn't know that Mr. Mason had just come round from the front.

\---

That stupid woman! The sheriff had heard everything! They would have the law down on them soon enough. They had to get rid of the girl, kill her! Luckily, she didn't really have much, so they could just bury her and burn her stuff and say they didn't know anything. They'd never find her. However, they'd have to be sure the girl would pay for alerting the authorities.

\---

Roy finally found Will at the hotel restaurant.

"Hey Roy!" Will greeted.

"I need you to come over to your office and sign some papers!" Roy panted. Sensing the urgency in his tone, Will got up and left his lunch to follow Roy. Unfortunately, there were about ten pages of filling out to do. Then they had to get witnesses and wait an hour for it to become legal. When it was done, Roy rushed over to where the Mason place. He could hear yelling come from back. He dashed around the corner and pulled out his gun.

"Oh good God," Roy breathed. He leveled his gun.

"Now you step back away from her and let me take her," he commanded. Mr. and Mrs. Mason did as he said and Roy sheathed the gun. "I want you all out of my town tomorrow," Roy commanded. The pair fled into the house and Roy scooped her up. He needed to take her somewhere safe. He needed to get Doc Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you alive? Okay, the next chapter is FINALLY going to have Joe POV and some nice things. Thank you for reading!


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben puts the girls to bed and gets three surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Joe's POV chapter, beware! Same warnings as before!

Ben had just tucked the girls in and was clearing the plates from the table. Just then, there was a frantic pounding on the door. Adam and Hoss raced down the stairs, but one look from Ben had them stopping at the foot of them. He put his hand on his gun and slowly opened the door. There was Roy Coffee and Doc Martin with a bundle in Roy's arms. Adam gave a loud cry and raced forward.

"What happened?!" she demanded. She pushed back some blankets and revealed the bloody face of Charlotte. Ben took in a breath.

"Sorry Ben, there wasn't anyone else I would trust her with," Roy said quietly, "Masons had her as a slave, don't worry, they'll be out tomorrow." Ben nodded.

"Hoss, the guest bedroom," Ben commanded. Hoss and Adam ran up to go and get the sheets. Roy and Ben walked up to the bedroom after giving Hoss and Adam some time. "What happened?" he demanded.

"They were tryin' to beat her to death when I got there with the papers," Roy sighed. They came to the room to find the bed made. They carefully laid Charlotte on it and Doc Martin peeled away the blankets. Adam put her hand to her mouth. Ben laid a hand on each of their shoulders and led them into the big room, Roy stayed in to help. It was around midnight when they both finally came down.

"She'll be alright," Doc said. They all gave sighs of relief. "That means her body will get better in time, her mind is up to you, if you're willing to keep her here with you," he stated. Ben looked to the girls who both nodded.

"She can stay with us," he said.

"I'll get the paperwork from Will tomorrow," Roy said.

"She's gonna need at least a month of bed rest, if everything goes fine. She's got a good amount of old bruising and bones that haven't been set correctly. She'll need lots of love and patience. Now, as to her voice, I didn't find anything wrong with it. Given time, she might start talking, but I wouldn't push her. Both her legs are badly broken, and she's got a large amount of bruising, so I gave her some sedatives. I'll be by tomorrow to check on her," Doc explained.

"Thank you Doc," Ben sighed, "Girls, go on up to bed, your sister won't be up for at least another day." Adam and Hoss went upstairs. Ben stayed down for a while and talked to Roy.

"Never thought you'd be the one with three girls," Roy chuckled.

"Neither did I, I usually imagined sons," Ben responded. Roy shrugged and took his leave shortly thereafter. Ben wanted to be there when Charlotte woke up, and so he grabbed a chair. Then he saw that his vigilance was unneeded, as Adam and Hoss were already up in her room. They were curled protectively near her, though far enough away so that she wouldn't injure herself. Ben would need to leave the girls with her a good amount of the day, as Ben was needed around the ranch. Charlotte stayed asleep for a week, and the girls never ceased their vigil.

"You two have been up here for hours, why don't you stretch your legs and go see Chubb and Sport?" he suggested. The girls nodded and quickly took their leave. He wanted some lunch, so he went downstairs to prepare it. If he would have stayed, he would have seen the girl's eyes open in panic.

\---

She needed to get up! Master was angry, and she needed to do her chores! Her eyes forced themselves open to reveal space that was not her closet. Had she fallen asleep in master's bed again? No, she would be beaten! She was in a gown that was not hers. Why would they waste such precious material on her? Did she steal it? They would certainly think so. She had to get up, but she hurt so much! She rolled over to the edge of deliciously comfortable bed and grunted as she landed on the floor. She had to get to her chores, she was lazy enough as it was. Had she been sold again? Oh no, she'd been bad and was sold, sold like when her mother thought she was too much trouble and sold her to the Masons. Master would be angry. Girl patted down the stairs and past a man in the kitchen. Someone was doing her chores! She'd earned a severe beating now, and no meal for the day to boot. She needed to get the eggs before she was whipped. The man didn't notice her and she stole out the front door. Her legs ached and burned and she could barely lift them. She came to the stable, that's where the chickens most likely were. Voices were inside! Had someone done her chore already?! She raced inside and found two girls older than her in the stable. She instantly put her forehead to the ground in the stance of apology her master taught her. Both girls stared at her.

\---

Adam was almost done with Sport when the door banged open. Charlotte rushed in and put her forehead to the ground. Adam didn't know what to do, but Hoss did. Hoss came over and made the shushing noises she used on horses and rubbed circles into her back. Adam knelt in front of her.

"We promise not to hurt you," Adam whispered, "Can you come back to the house with us?" She offered her hand, which the girl took with a panicked look. Hoss scooped her up in her arms and together they walked to the house. Adam needed to get Pa, but she didn't want to scare Charlotte, if that was her name. "Pa," she said quietly behind him. Pa turned around and gasped.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked breathlessly. Charlotte sobbed and dug further into Hoss.

"I won't hurt you, I promise, but you need to come back into bed now," Pa led Hoss and Adam upstairs and they put Charlotte into bed. Pa was about to give her the sedative to help her.

"Is your real name Charlotte?" Adam asked before she went to sleep. The girl shrugged.

"Ya don't know your name?" Hoss asked incredulously. The girl nodded.

"Do you like Charlotte?" Pa asked. The girl shook her head.

"What about Josephine, and we can call ya Joe for short? That sound good, Little Joe?" Hoss asked. Pa chuckled and Joe smiled brightly. She nodded vigorously.

"Well Joe, I'll just give you some medicine and you can rest, alright?" Pa asked. Joe nodded. She gestured to all of the room and looked at Pa with tears in her eyes. "This is all yours, and when you're better, we'll go and get some new clothes and some other things, alright?" Pa asked. Joe nodded like she didn't quite trust them.

"Adam and I can watch her," Hoss put in. Pa nodded and walked out quietly. "You ever have your hair braided?" Hoss asked. Joe shook her head.

"Somebody combing and brushing my hair always puts me to sleep. Can we do that for you?" Adam asked. Joe nodded slowly. Joe's hair took a while to comb, but by the time they were finished, the medicine had almost kicked in. They braided her hair, and soon she was closing her eyes. She looked around warily.

"Don't you worry Joe, we're your big sisters, and that means that we protect you no matter what," Hoss whispered. Hoss always knew what to say. Adam nodded and Joe finally closed her eyes.

\---

Ben had left the girls for long enough, it was time for lunch. When he came upstairs, it was to a sight he should have been familiar with. Hoss was between Joe and the door, and Adam was curled up on her other side. Joe had a hand around Adam's braid and her other in Hoss' hand. Ben smirked and decided lunch could wait five minutes. He shook the girls awake and quietly led them off.

\---

She, no Joe, that was her name now, woke up. She still hurt, but it was dulled. Where were Adam and Hoss?! They were her protectors from master! The man was nice enough, but he was still master! She had beautiful new clothes and a _bed_ and hadn't even gotten beaten, but there was a point where the kindness would end. She would have to work. She tried getting up of bed again, only they had wrapped the blankets tightly around her. She extracated herself and opened the door. The door rang and she heard running footsteps.

\---

Ben was glad that he had good ideas sometimes. The alarm bell over Joe's door had been one of them. He came to see Joe in the hall. The girls had done a wonderful job braiding her hair, but she needed to be in bed. She curled up in a ball and raised her hands as if to fend off blows. She started to sob. Ben knelt down and made soothing noises as he rubbed her shoulder, the one that wasn't injured. Once she had calmed down somewhat, he scooped her up and put her in bed. She looked at him with fear-filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" he soothed. She made scrubbing motions with her hands. "You don't have to do any chores now. You're sick, you must stay in bed. You're free, you don't have to serve anyone anymore," he said. She looked at him confusedly. "Do you know what a Pa is?" he asked. She nodded and looked wistful. "Well, a nice man named Roy Coffee and a nice man named Doc Martin brought you to my door and said that you weren't feeling well and that you needed someone to take care of you. I told them both that I would take care of you, that I would be your Pa. Its my job to protect you and make sure that you have everything that you need and want. Do you understand?" he asked. Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him. "Now, you know you can talk to me right?" he asked. Joe looked at him skeptically. "You can talk to me whenever you like," Ben encouraged. Joe smiled up at him brightly. He then got a sinking feeling. "Didn't Mr. Mason allow you to talk?" he inquired. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. She mimed a fist punching her open palm. "He _beat_ you if you _talked_?!" Ben demanded. Joe nodded slowly. "I promise I won't beat you if you talk to me," Ben encouraged. Joe still looked at him skeptically. Ben decided not to push it. "You can talk when you like, but you don't have to talk right now," Ben said. Just then, Ben had an idea. He walked out her door and retrieved the silver bell that he got as a gift from friends (for some reason) and the dinner triangle they used on round-up. He brought them both to the room. Joe looked at him confusedly. "Now, you just ring the bell for me, and hit the triangle for Adam and Hoss, alright?" Ben asked. Joe tried them each out and nodded. They were loud but distinct enough they could tell the difference. Now knowing that he could be sent for, Ben tucked Joe in and kissed her goodnight. She snuggled under the covers.

\---

She loved her bed, she was determined to love it and use it as much as she could, as she could lose it at any time. She drifted down to sleep. Master was here! She needed Pa, but Pa wasn't here! She didn't have her bell! Master's fists kept hitting and hitting her, and she couldn't do a thing about it! Pa wasn't here! She needed Pa, or Adam and Hoss! She crashed into something hard and realized it was the floor. Her head was cut. Her legs hurt bad, she couldn't get up! Her bell, she needed Pa. But would he come? He'd just leave her, like everyone else. Would he beat her for interrupting his sleep? She could sleep on the floor, she could do that, but she was hurt. She had to get her Pa. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her, but she wouldn't ask for that, she wasn't that stupid as to think he'd actually do it. She was a big girl, twelve after all, or so the cook said last month before she got fired for feeding her extra. She couldn't move her legs. She used her arms. She finally got to the dresser, and she saw little drops of blood behind her. She'd surely get a beating now. But she needed Pa. She took the bell and rung it as hard as she could. She heard steps thumping and braced herself.

\---

Ben shot up instantly. What was that? Oh God, Joe. Was she hurt?! He took off down the hall and saw the blood, but she was still ringing the bell. He raced over to the other side of the bed and saw her. She'd fallen out of bed and rebroken her legs and cut her head. He'd have to have Doc come over. She looked scared. She trembled when he came near. "It's alright Joe, you did well by getting me," he soothed. She looked confused. She slapped her fist into palm. He was aghast. "Of course I'm not going to beat you, you woke me up when you were hurt, never think that I'll do something like that!" he protested. Tears welled up in her eyes and she feigned sleeping. "I was sleeping yes, but this was emergency, you need to wake me up if there is one," he said quietly, angry at himself that he'd snapped at her. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked. She looked torn. "Its alright, you can ask," he soothed. She put up her arms and looked at him pleadingly. "Oh Joe, of course," he sighed. He lifted her up as gently as he could and sat on the bed. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. Had this girl really suffered so much she couldn't ask for simple things like this? Of course she had. But first things first, he needed to get her legs fixed. "Adam!" he called. A sleepy Adam (and Hoss) skidded into the room, almost running into the wall.

"Wha's a matta" Adam slurred. She was always the hardest to wake up.

"Hoss, saddle Sport, Adam you need to ride into town and get Doc Martin and tell him that Joe rebroke her legs," he instructed. They were instantly off. Joe sniffled and buried her head into his ches.t "Its alright, you didn't mean to," he soothed. He rocked her and soon she was asleep. An hour later Doc was on scene.

"How'd she do it?" he asked. Ben carefully set her back down on the bed and Doc leaned over her.

"She was up today, I wasn't watching her closely enough. She fell out of bed tonight after a nightmare and busted her legs," Ben sighed. Doc swore softly.

"Keep her in bed, tie her down if you have to, though the bell was a good idea," Doc said. Ben nodded and filled him in on everything. He was given sleep medicine and things to help her throat. "That's for when she starts talking, she hasn't used it in so long it will hurt her at first. Encourage her, but make sure she takes it slow," Doc said. Ben thanked him and showed him out. Hoss and Adam were in bed when he came up. He kissed each of them and went to his own bed. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't hear the alarm.

\---

Joe crept down the hall quietly. She was glad Pa didn't hear the other bell, the alarm. That was a sneaky move. She had to find her sisters. She didn't want another nightmare, didn't want to disturb Pa again, so she needed her brave sisters. She finally found them and quietly opened their door. She padded over to their bed. Hoss sat up blearily, gasped, and nudged Adam.

"What are you doing?" Adam whispered. This wasn't a good idea, she shouldn't have come. She started to back away.

"Wait!" Hoss said, "Did you have another nightmare?" Joe nodded slowly. She was stupid, should have dealt with it and slept on the floor.

"We know the cure for nightmares, don't we Hoss?" Adam asked. Hoss nodded. "We still have nigthmares, but we wake up and see the other is safe and sound, and will protect us," Adam whispered. Joe had sisters and sisters were supposed to protect her. Adam got up out of bed and helped her into it. She snuggled against Hoss and Adam got in. She fell asleep with no nightmares.

\---

Ben yawned and stretched. His first thougths were on Little Joe, and he knew it was an apt name. He certainly didn't want to wake her up after the long and pain-filled night last night, so he walked quietly down the hall to peek in on her. He opened the door to an empty bed. He looked under and around the bed, but no small girl. 

"Josephine?" he whispered, "Joe?" His baby was missing. Damn it, did that girl have wings?! Doc was going to  _kill_ him. He was going to kill himself! He ran down the hall to Hoss and Adam's room. He burst in the room and woke the three of them up. Wait. The three of them. Damn it.

"Pa?" Adam asked blearily.

"She didn't want to wake you up with another nightmare," Hoss said sleepily. Joe had one fist entangled in Hoss' shirt and another curled into Adam's shoulder. She was crying silently.  He kicked himself for yelling and for not making sure she was alright.

"Its okay if you wake me up because of a nightmare, I can help too. It's also okay if you ask your sisters for help, they're older and supposed to help protect you, though I protect all of you. The only thing I ask if you want to sleep here is that you ring the bell for any of us so that we can carry you and Doc doesn't have to come back and fix more legs," Ben explained. Everyone nodded their understanding. "I'll go and make breakfast," Ben said, "We can have it in bed since we've had a long night."

\---

"It's fine," Adam soothed, "You just scared him is all." Now she was definitely going to get a beating. She hoped she could do her chores instead of watch Hoss and Adam eat, she got beaten if she looked too long, and she was really hungry. She had come to her sisters, and they were nice. They were wonderful, and Pa was great too. Now she'd upset him. She'd be out on the streets. What would she do then? She would just have to survive. Adam's voice interuppted her thoughts. "Can I braid your hair?" she asked. Joe nodded. Getting her hair braided felt nice, though she didn't deserve it. Hoss ran the comb through her hair and Adam braided because she was better. She knew they were just putting up with her because she was sick and were waiting for her to earn her keep. She'd be out on the street this afternoon. Pa then came in with breakfast.

\---

It was nice to see the girls getting along. He made four trays so that no one got confused (namely Little Joe). He gave the two he was holding to Hoss and Joe, who pushed it towards Adam, who put it back in Little Joe's hands. She glanced at it with wide eyes. She made the gesture of eating.

"Its yours," Ben said with a smile. She gasped and looked at it in awe. He handed her a fork, but she just dug in. He and the girls chose to ignore it this once, table manners were for later and not for beds. He went to get breakfast for himself and Adam. When he came up, Little Joe's breakfast was gone. She looked a little green. Ben dove for the basin in the room but too late. She vomited all over the quilt. She instantly started to sob. Hoss and Adam pulled her into an embrace.

"Its okay," Adam soothed, "It was dirty anyways." She looked to Ben for support.

"It was. I'll just take it and have it washed with the rest of the laundry. Its getting to that time of year where we need thicker quilts anyways. I'll just get you to bed," he said quietly. He would have Mrs. Anderson do it with their laundry once a week. Joe trembled and clung to Hoss.

"What is it?" Hoss asked. Joe slapped a fist.

"No, no, of course not!" Ben soothed. She pointed to herself and then outside. "Absolutely not, you're staying here," Ben said. Joe grew pale at that. She drew a line across her throat. Adam choked back a gasp and held her tighter.

"Pa wouldn't do that," Hoss whispered.

"No, I wouldn't, you can be rest assured of that," Ben said, ignoring the sick on the quilt and his breakfast. He should have had Roy arrest the monsters. She smiled at him weakly. "There will be no punishment for being ill, if anyone has a right to be sad, its me for being so stupid as to think your poor stomach wouldn't react to this type of food," Ben offered. Joe smiled and held up her arms. Ben scooped her up and put her to bed. He got the quilt and stuck into to some water and put it in the with the rest of the dirty laundry. He came back to Hoss and Adam.

"She actually thought you would," Hoss choked.

"It'll be alright, we'll show her we won't hurt her," Adam said, "Now come here and let me braid your hair, it's a mess." Ben only hoped that they would be able to show Joe they wouldn't hurt her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Joe's recovery is progressing farther and farther, though Ben and the gang wish that she was healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as last time guys! Also, allusions to NOT nice things about Ben and the girls, NONE of which are true.

Little Joe snuggled deeper into her pillow and sighed. She didn't really want to open her eyes yet. She knew that Pa was nice, but Pa went by the same rules, soon as your eyes were open, it was time for work. Work until sundown and you were ready to collapse. Her legs didn't work too well, but that didn't mean that she couldn't do things. She would surely get her list of chores today. She didn't want them, she knew that Pa would get mean and give her beatings, and Adam and Hoss would laugh at her bad clothes and ratty hair. There was a soft tap on the door, and then Joe knew that she'd been stupid again. Of course Pa would get her if she was being lazy! She snapped up and threw the covers off. Pa then entered a little quickly and she began to shake.

\---

Ben ascended the stairs with Little Joe's breakfast of broth. He knew that it wasn't much, but he didn't want her to get sick on the quilt again. He wasn't angry, but he didn't want to upset her like that again. He passed the girls' room as he went by and was glad to see that they were both asleep. He wanted to get to know Joe without Adam and Hoss being there. It seemed like every good moment they'd had, his girls had either participated in or watched. He didn't begrudge the girls that, but wanted to be sure that Joe got to know that she was safe with him as well. He tapped on her door and heard her moving around. The sounds seemed like they were rather frantic, so Ben instantly went into the room. Joe must have jumped twelve feet when he did and instantly started trembling. Ben put the bowl down and instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Its alright sweetheart, I'm sorry I scared you," he soothed. She sniffled and burrowed into his shoulder. "What's the matter, you can tell me," Ben encouraged. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded. She smacked her fist into her palm again. Ben was beginning to loath that sign, but he needed to keep calm and quiet. "What for?" he asked softly. She pointed to her window where the sun was up and made the sign for chores. Ben understood. "I thought we had this discussion yesterday, you're sick. It would make me sad if you tried to do chores and made yourself sicker," he said softly. Joe clutched him harder. "No chores today, and no beatings, okay?" he asked. She nodded hesitantly and looked at something behind him. "What is it?" he asked. She pointed towards the bowl on the table. Ben laughed and smiled. "My thoughts exactly," he smiled. He gave her the bowl and made sure that she ate all of its contents. She didn't look green afterwards and seemed content. He got her a glass of water and she downed it. Just then, a yawning Adam came stumbling into the room.

"Br'fast?" she slurred. Joe looked around fearfully for Adam's invisible meal.

"Its okay Joe, Adam's breakfast isn't here, you didn't eat it. I made yours before I made theirs," Ben soothed. Adam staggered over and curled up on the bed next to Joe.

"Sides," Adam murmured, "Don' like broth." Joe looked positively scandalized and Ben laughed. Adam held the comb in front of Joe and the girl nodded. Adam began to braid her hair.

"Do you think that you and Hoss could show Joe where the bath is today?" Ben asked. Adam nodded with a yawn and continued her work. Joe looked confused and pointed outside.

"That where you bathe?" Adam asked. Joe confusedly nodded. She mimed dunking and Ben had his answer.

"They dunk you in the horse trough?" he asked. Joe nodded.

"Well, you get warm water with this one!" Adam said as she threw a sad look at him. Joe looked happy about that turn of events. Ben left Joe in Adam's (and Hoss would probably wander in soon) gentle care.

\---

Joe couldn't belive it! Adam was being wonderful again and braiding her hair and Pa was being nice too! She had gotten a breakfast she didn't deserve and had no chores today! She'd never had a day with no tasks, the master said she would get idle and fat if she did, and idle slaves got themselves killed. She didn't tell Pa that, she didn't think that he'd like it. Adam finished her hair and tucked her in, telling her that she would get her bath after breakfast. Joe snuggled into her pillows again and fell asleep.

\---

Ben called for breakfast. Hoss came down the stairs two at a time and Adam came at least a bit more gracefully. He said the blessing and everyone dug in.

"How's Joe?" he asked. It seemed a common question nowadays.

"She seemed a little confused," Adam admitted, "I don't think that she knows what to do without chores."

"Maybe we could give a couple of things to do," Hoss suggested.

"No, I don't want her straining herself. I think that maybe we could have a talk, all the three of us. You two know that we divide work equally around here unless someone's sick, but she doesn't know that. Maybe letting her know that you two and I have as much work as she does will help her," Ben said softly. Hoss rubbed two fingers over her single braid. Adam, it seemed, had chosen to wear her hair down today.

"That might work, explaining to her how things work on a ranch," Adam mused.

"What about her schooling?" Hoss asked, "I mean, you're teaching me to read and write, but what about her?" Oh damn. Why didn't he think of these things?!

"I'll teach at night with you," Ben said. Adam nodded and smiled. She'd just gotten out of the school that spring, so only Hoss and Joe needed their educations. Ben was determined not to send them to school. He wouldn't subject his children to the embarassment of having to start at the beginning with the small children. They didn't seem to mind that they weren't in school, and Ben had already talked to the teacher for Hoss. It was agreed that Hoss would take the tests all of the children did before they were out of school and would receive her diploma if she passed. She would almost certainly do the same thing for Joe. They finished breakfast and washed the dishes. Before he and Adam went off to work (Hoss was on Joe, and therefore bath, duty) on the ranch, he saw Adam dissapear into her room. He decided he could wait five minutes.

\---

Adam knocked on Little Joe's door and heard rustling. She was sitting up in bed as she entered. Adam gave her a smile of greeting, which was returned. She held out a children's book that used to be Pa's. He was letting her and Hoss read it. Joe looked at her confusedly.

"It's so that you don't get bored today,"Adam said with a smile. Joe reached out for it slowly.

\---

She wasn't allowed to touch books, she was dirty and would break them. She'd always wanted a book. Adam was here, offering her one. She knew she'd earn a beating, this was just a test, but she reached for it anyways, beating or no. Adam let it go into her hands and she whisked it to her chest. "Pa and I are off, just ring the triangle if you need Hoss, and she'll be here soon to help you with your bath," Adam said. Joe nodded and opened her precious book. There were illustrations on every page, and she fingered them lovingly. She gave it a hug and settled down to look at the pretty pictures.

\---

Adam came down the stairs smiling.

"What did ya do?" Hoss asked.

"I let Joe borrow Pa's old book. She was very encouraged by the prospect of illustrations," Adam said with a smile. Ben was glad she'd thought of the idea, he kicked himself for thinking that Joe could just sit up in bed all day with nothing to do. No wonder the girl was panicky and trying to get out of bed. Ben and Adam left the house and Hoss was left to herself.

\---

Hoss knocked lightly on the bedroom door and Joe gave one tap, their signal that someone could come in. Hoss came in and smiled. Joe was holding her book lovingly and there were tears in her eyes.

"That the first time someone's ever let ya have a book?" she asked quietly. Joe nodded solemnly and pulled it to her chest. "I'm not gonna take it from ya, I was just wonderin' if you wanted me to read to ya," she said quietly. Joe looked at her skeptically. "If you don't wanna do that, I can just draw your bath," Hoss said. Joe nodded gratefully and Hoss drew her bath. She had to lug water up and down the stairs, but it wasn't bad, certainly not as bad as when she was in mines and had to break rock. She heated the water up and went into their bedroom. She grabbed one of Adam's nightshirts (she and Joe were closest in size) and headed for Joe's bedroom. She helped her sister out of bed and into the tub. Joe sighed and sunk in...and did nothing. "Aren't ya gonna wash?" Hoss inquired.

\---

Of course she would be stupid and mess something up. Hoss was being _so_ nice by offering to read to her and give her a bath, but she'd gone and done something stupid again. She'd forgotten what to do! She was so stupid! Mrs. Mason usually just thrust her under the cold water in the trough, she didn't know what the bottles were for. Just then, a hand was put over her forehead and a cup of water was dumped on her head. Hands covered in some kind of soap were massaging her scalp, if felt so nice! She wished that it could be like this forever, but she would get better eventually. She would have chores, and no baths or books, and she would have to work. She would love working for Pa and Hoss and Adam. Maybe Pa would sneak her extra like cook used to do, and Adam wouldn't beat her if she was too slow, and Hoss might not do things just to make her work more. She would love that, she would love that lots. She sighed and sank deeper under the water. "Now don't you go fallin' asleep on me, you'll have to do everything else once I'm done with your hair," Hoss said softly. She was handed a brush, she knew what to do with that. At least she didn't have to do her legs, those were in casts and oilskins so they wouldn't get wet. She scrubbed until her skin was pink, just like master taught her. "Not so hard," Hoss said, "You'll hurt yourself!" Joe stopped and scrubbed less. Hoss gave her a towel and some clothes and once she was dressed, she was taken to her room. Hoss brought up sandwiches and they ate while Hoss told stories, she loved her new masters. She fell asleep dreaming of all the ways that she could do extra little things, like cleaning their shoes, just to make them happy.

\---

A week later, Ben watched his hands nervously. Dan was driving the cattle this year, he wasn't going to leave his girls alone with Joe, or Joe alone for that matter. All he, Hoss, and Adam had to do was get them and the hands to border of the Ponderosa. They should be back before dinner. Ben went upstairs and gave Joe a kiss good-bye and told her to be good and he would bring her a treat from town tomorrow. He went back outside and watched Adam and Hoss fly past, calling out encouragements to the cattle. Their hair flew behind them and they seemed happy enough. Joe waved at from him from her bedroom window, the one she could see from her bed. Ben waved back, mounted Buck, and rode out of the yard.

\---

She was alone in the house. Joe knew what to do then, what was expected. Pa was nice and left her some sandwiches for when she got hungry, but she needed to do her chores. She staggered to each of the rooms and made the beds. She scrubbed the floor in the big room and mopped it. She needed to prepare dinner. She got everything on the counter and left it in the oven (she was smart enough to put it out, but it was still warm) so that it would keep warm. She'd been tired all day, but she kept going. Finally, her legs took on a mind of her own and slid out from under her. Her head hit the floor with a crack.

\---

Ben rode Buck into the yard and put him in the stable. He, Hoss, and Adam all walked into the house.

"Uh Pa, who mopped our floor?" Hoss asked confusedly. Ben's heart crashed into the floor. She wasn't well enough to get up out of bed! He raced into Joe's room and found the bed empty. He heard a yell from downstairs.

"Pa!!" he heard Adam yell. He thudded down the stairs and saw Joe in a heap on the floor. Her head was bleeding badly and she wasn't responding to Hoss' cries.

"Adam, get the doctor! Hoss, go in front of me and open her door so that I can get her into bed!" he commanded. He shouldn't have left her alone, he should have spared Hoss or Adam and dealt with the consequences. Doc Martin and Adam arrived soon. "I'm sorry Doc," Ben sighed.

"No, you were needed, as were Adam and Hoss," Doc sighed, "Have you thought of getting a cook or something? Just someone to be in the house so that she can have a set of eyes on her if needed." No, Ben hadn't thought of that, and that was a good idea.

"I'll think about that, I know that you were going to take the casts off tomorrow, but can you do it today?" Ben asked.

"Why today?" Doc replied.

"Well, I was thinking, since I can't leave her alone in the house, I'll just take her with me," Ben said. Doc raised an eyebrow.

"Hadn't thought of that, and she seems to be of a mind to be up and movin' anyways. As long as she doesn't do anything too strenuous, I don't see a problem," Doc said. The next day, Ben put his plan into action. He got Joe into some of Adam's pants and shirts and gave her an apple. She looked up at him in confusion. He just put a hand on her shoulder and led her outside. Adam already had Buck waiting.

"Why don't you give him the apple, I think he wants to be friends," Ben encouraged. Sure enough, Buck scarfed down the apple and gave her a whinny. Ben lifted Joe up into the saddle and got on behind her. She gestured around. "We're going into town, I thought I mentioned a surprise if you behaved," Ben said. Joe lit up and started to look around. Ben pointed out landmarks and animals and other things. They finally arrived in town. People stared and pointed at Joe in her too-big clothes, but she ignored them all. They came to the general store and Joe looked around. Ben got her a pair of shoes, which she clutched to her chest possessively. "Now," Ben stated, "Most of your clothes will be ordered and will come later, but you can pick out a work outfit." Joe looked at him in awe. He grabbed some stockings and led her to where the women's clothes were. He led her to the outfits, but she didn't seem too excited. "Your sisters weren't too excited about the outfits either," he said. Joe looked at him with confusion. "You can pick out an outfit piecemeal," Ben said. Joe nodded and ran to the items on pegs. She drew forth a pretty jacket of green and looked like she didn't even want to ask. "That's one thing, now go and pick out a shirt and a bottom, and a hat would be good too," Ben said. Joe looked so excited as she went to the breeches, but she didn't find anything there. She picked out a brown skirt that had pleats, so that it wouldn't be too full while she walked, but it would be full enough to sit horse when the pleats were out. She had tight stockings that fit like breeches under it, so that she wouldn't get saddle sores. She then saw a black hat and put it on. It all made sense to Ben. Adam was well-dressed but sensible with her choices, prefering dark colors. Hoss liked the simple things, thus her breeches and shirt. Joe was outfitted like the person he knew she could be, a flash of color and happiness. Ben was glad that he had such girls. "You'll look beautiful," Ben said. Joe looked up at him in astonishment and gestured to all the clothes. "Of course, this will be your special outfit for work, can you be okay with that?" he asked. Joe nodded ecstatically. "Adam probably won't have to slit your skirt as it already has small ones and only comes to your shins, so you should be fine," Ben mused. Joe gave him a tight hug. He went up to the counter for his last surprise. "Frank, can I have about a penny's worth of each kind of candy you have, and some gumdrops for Adam and taffy for Hoss?" he asked. He got the candy and paid and Joe was handed her bag. They walked outside when she tugged on his hand. He looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes and held up the bag on candy, which he pushed to her chest. "Its yours, for being so good yesterday," Ben whispered like it was a secret. Joe was lifted up onto Buck and they went home to show the girls her new things. Before they left town, she turned and gave a happy wave to Roy, who yelled a good afternoon. Ben couldn't be happier to see the excited little thing in front of him. When they got home, she made to dash into the house. "Wait a minute young lady, remember, Doc Martin took your casts off only yesterday, and I'll bet you stills have some aches and pains!" he instructed. Joe stopped in her tracks and walked calmly over to him. He ruffled her hair and they went inside. "Well, the house is in one piece," he mused. Joe nodded. "We'll find your sisters, and then for you I think a nap is in order before dinner," he said. Joe nodded, but then Hoss and Adam came thundering down the stairs.

"What did you get?" Adam asked. Joe presented them with their bags of candy, which earned her squeals of delight.

"Go on now and change, I wanna see the outfit!" Hoss said. Joe scampered off to her bedroom.

"She seems happy," Adam mused.

"She's gonna be a big ball of energy soon enough," Hoss observed. Ben scoffed, between the three of them, he'd be lucky if the main house still stood when they had Adam's coming-of-age party. Just then, Joe pattered down the stairs. Her stockings were tight, but had room to grow, and the jacket and skirt had room as well. Half of her curls were held back by a braid, while the rest cascaded down. The hat sat perfectly on her head.

"Oh, you look wonderful!" Adam observed. Joe smiled and Hoss agreed.

"Alright pretty girl, off to bed," Bed said as he scooped her up, she was still much too light. He tucked Joe in and went downstairs. "We have a very nice dinner to prepare, because Joe can eat with us now!" Ben said. Both Adam and Hoss cheered and they went to the kitchen. When they were done, he brought Joe down. She was wearing Adam's clothes. "Time for dinner," he said as he picked her up. She tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the bed. "Nope, we get to have dinner downstairs tonight," Ben said. Joe seemed to perk up at this. He took her downstairs and she scampered down. She sat near the corner of the room.

"Joe?" Hoss asked.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Ben asked. She pointed to the table and slapped her fist into her palm.

"Pa won't do that, see, we even have a seat for you!" Adam said. Joe looked up and Ben pulled out the chair next to him. She slowly walked over to it. She made a grab for the food but stopped. Ben said grace and saw that she was trying to use her utensils! He looked over to Adam and saw why. She was slowly using her fork and knife so that Joe could watch. By the end of the night, their youngest was eating like a young lady. Ben put the girls to bed and was excited for the days to come. It was agreed that Joe would come with him during the day, helping but not straining herself. When the next day came, she was practically bouncing with excitement as Adam braided her hair. Joe grabbed an apple from the dish and raced over to Buck. The horse gave her a whinny and accepted the peace offering. Ben got her up and mounted. He waved to Adam, who was to work around the house today. It wouldn't be good if someone came by with an emergency and no one was there. She waved and Ben trotted off to the south hills pasture to check on the hands. At first there were stares on account of Buck's new friend, but the hands soon got used to Little Joe. She was quiet but obedient and respectful. Actually, Ben had to often _stop_ her from helping because she was too tired. Yet, her jacket and skirt filled out and her smile grew brighter. Her pale skin darkened from being in the sun. She soaked up knowledge and Ben was soon teaching her from the high-level learners he owned. The hands grew to know that with Big Ben Cartwright came Little Joe Cartwright. Buck grew to love her, and her seat on the horse grew better. Ben was beginning to debate on whether to get her own animal or not. She even seemed close to talking! There was big lumber contract to do about a week after Little Joe started her morning chores with Ben, and he went down with Dan to inspect the lumber.

"Stay here Little Joe and keep him steady," he instructed as he got off Buck. Little Joe nodded and took the reins in hand.

\---

Little Joe took a look at the hands that were gathered around her. Clem, one of the new ones, came up real close. Pa didn't like him, said that he hit the bottle too hard, whatever that meant. She'd never seen him hit anything.

"Pretty little thing," Clem oberserved. Pa told her she was pretty lots, but this didn't have the same feeling as that. She looked down at him confusedly.

"Back off Clem, she don't mean you no harm," Mike warned.

"What?! We all know what Ben Cartwright uses his 'daughters' for. Kind of young though, and if I were him, I don't know how I'd put up with a stupid thing like you," Clem scoffed, "You're lucky your pretty." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Pa didn't want to use her for that, did he?! Just then, Pa and Dan came back.

"What's wrong?" Pa asked. He lifted her off the horse and pulled her to his chest. "What made you cry?" he asked. She had to be brave now, that man was just mean. She pointed at Clem. "What happened?!" Pa demanded. Mike finally stepped up and repeated the conversation. Pa grew red to the ears and Dan looked likely to punch Clem. "I want you off this ranch in two hours. Get your things. Come on baby, let's get back to the house," he soothed. He was quiet on the ride back and Joe was afraid. He seemed to sense it. "I'm not angry at you baby girl," he sighed. Joe nodded and saw the house in the distance. Hoss got Buck and took him to the barn. Pa got on his knees in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He tilted her chin up so she had to look at him. Tears spilled out of her eyes. "What that man said is not true and will _never ever_ be true, do you understand?" he asked quietly. Joe nodded. Of course Pa wouldn't. Pa loved her, and she loved Pa. He put his arm around her and they went inside.

\---

Clem was furious. That pretty bitch had gotten him _fired_! And from a damn good job too! He wouldn't just let that slide. He would get that bitch. He watched as the old man tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh! Don't worry, there is a reason why this is happening! Thanks for reading:)


	6. Eldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Warning for graphic violence in this chapter!!

Ben kissed Joe goodnight. She snuggled down under her covers and he smiled. "Sleep well, we've got a long day tomorrow," he said. She smirked at him. His idea of a long day was probably an easy one for her, and she knew it. He was glad to see the brightness that was there now. He made sure that her triangle and bell were still there in case she needed anything. In a sign of trust, he and Joe had taken off the alarm a week ago. She yawned and he blew out the candle.

\---

Joe was tired, but it was good tired. It wasn't the tired that you were when somebody had beat you or you were sick, it was the kind of tired you got when you'd been doing good, hard work all day. She was strong enough now to help Pa with lots of things. They'd mended fences together that day. With thoughts full of good dreams, Joe drifted off to sleep. Master was here! Pa wasn't here, or her bell, or her triangle! She was back in her rags, no nice skirt or jacket. Buck hated her and kicked and bit her. She had to get to work. She worked and worked, but there was no end to the list, they were going to beat her! She sat up and looked around in a panic. She recognized this room. The clothes on the floor were her new ones that she would put up tomorrow, the pile of books on the end table were those that Pa had shipped for her as a surprise with the clothes, the covers were hers, the bed was hers, the ribbon in her hair was hers, the basin full of water was hers. There was Pa, and he was wonderful. There was smart and caring Adam with sweet and kind Hoss, she was smart in her own way. They were all here to take care of her. The list she usually ran through her head to calm down after a nightmare wasn't working. She was still sweating and panting and trembling. She knew what to do. She didn't really want to wake up Pa, that was for emergencies only. Like that time a raccoon got under her covers. That was _definitely_ an emergency. Pa had to chase him out of the house with a broom! Then she remembered her first night here! Adam had told her the cure for nightmares! She padded down the hall as quietly as she could and peeked at the two sleeping forms. Adam rolled over and Hoss smacked her lips in her sleep. She snuck up to the bed and tugged on Adam's sleeve. Adam's eyes shot open. Joe backed up.

"Nightmare?" Adam yawned while somehow retaining a level of seriousness. Joe nodded quickly. Adam rolled out of bed and Joe clambered up. Hoss was blinking at them. Hoss shuffled over and Joe snuggled up with her. Adam got into bed, an effective barrier in between her and any monsters that might possibly come in through the door. "Love you Joe, night," Adam murmured.

"Love ya," Hoss yawned. Joe squeezed each of their hands as a sign and grabbed the covers. She pulled them up to her chin and smacked her lips. She heard a slight chuckle from Adam as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Clem was ready. Damn big wigs. He climbed the tree near her window and clambered onto the roof. He opened the window silently and dropped in. Damn it, he was too loud! He stopped for a while, but he didn't hear a sound. He crept onwards towards the bed.

\---

Ben shot up at the sound of a thud. Had Joe fallen out of bed again? He didn't hear the bell, and there was no triangle. Maybe someone had to go to the outhouse. Or maybe Joe had a nightmare again and went into Hoss and Adam's room. He sighed and rolled back over. Would he ever get another night of uninterrupted sleep again? He fluffed the pillow and soon was asleep once more. He dreamed of thuds and cries, but remained asleep. Just then, a shriek woke him up."PA!!!!"

\---

Well, where was she?! He'd seen Cartwright tuck her in tonight, and now the thing wasn't in bed! Probably went to the outhouse. He stayed and waited in a chair until the clock turned the hour, and then he knew she must have moved somewhere. The other girls. In one of the other rooms. He went to the room next to hers and smiled to see a sleeping Big Ben Cartwright. Not there. Interesting. He went down the hall to the other. What a riot, they were all in bed together! He drew his gun. The one nearest the door, that was the older one. The one he wanted must be in the middle. He saw her, finally. He stood and loaded his gun quietly. The big girl stirred. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. Before she could scream, he backhanded her across the face. He grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her to the floor. That, of course, woke up the other two. The smallest instantly started to panic. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her off the bed. She sobbed. Just then, a force smalled into him. Claws raked at his face and dark eyes flashed out from a mass of dark hair. The older one fought like wildcat, but he had a gun. He reversed it and slammed it into her head. She flew off and hit the floor. "Adam!" the big one cried. He grasped her around the throat and _squeezed_ , her breath came in choked gasps. If he had to kill the other two to get to the bitch, then so be it. He punched the big one in the gut, she was almost finshed.

\---

Hoss saw stars. She knew that she'd die soon. She hoped that Adam and Joe and Pa would be okay.

\---

Joe had to do something, Hoss would die! She curled up and leapt.

\---

Clem almost doubled over when a weight slammed into his back. It grasped his hair and pulled. He let go of the one girl, who slid gasping to floor. The older one had blood pouring from her head where she hit a table, and the big one crawled over to her. She shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. He slammed against a wall and the small one grunted. He finally found her and spun around. She flew off and into a heap on the floor. He saw the older one's eyes flutter open and the big one stand up.

\---

Adam had to do something, he was going to shoot Joe! She was eldest, she was supposed to protect them! Her head hurt _so_ bad. She had to do something! Hoss was hurt bad, and Joe couldn't fight! She wasn't strong enough yet! He clicked the hammer back! She _had_ to do something. He grabbed Joe by the hair and pulled her up. He pressed the gun to her chest. She knew what she needed to do. She ran.

\---

Clem looked into the sobbing bitch's eyes as he held her up by her braid. The big one was trying to get up, but was only on her knees. He'd won.

"No low-life bitch like you has me fired and gets away with it!" he hissed. He pressed the gun to her chest. He fired, but he didn't hit her.

\---

Pain exploded in Adam's chest, but it was worth it. Darkness consumed her. _I'm sorry Pa, it was the only way_ she thought. She fell asleep.

\---

The hand swore and went to reload the gun. Joe couldn't do anything! He'd dropped her and her head hurt. She was so confused! She got to her knees just as he got another bullet into the chamber. Adam was in front of her. Blood was gushing from her chest. Her big sister, her protector. Hoss would leave soon too, but she wouldn't have to see that. She would be running around in Heaven with Adam when Hoss joined them, and maybe Pa too. She couldn't let Hoss and Pa die. He pointed the gun at her head. She did the only thing that she could do. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth. She was proud of herself for what happened next. "PA!!!!" she screamed. The man took a step back. He cracked her across the face with the gun. He aimed it at her again. "PA!!" she sobbed.

\---

Ben's heart was racing. The voice was scratchy, not Adam or Hoss. It was almost like the throat was dry or like it was....Good Lord. Little Joe. He thudded out of bed and scrambled down the hall. If it was _emergency_ she would use the bell!! Her bed was empty and her window was wide open, it hadn't been before. "PA!!" Joe sobbed. He looked down out the window, trying to see where the sound was coming from. He heard the screaming then. The girls.

\---

Clem had had enough. He aimed the gun, and didn't pull the trigger. The big was one was on him, sobbing and screaming. She was punching him in the face, chest, stomach, everywhere. He was bigger and heavier. She had muscle, but she was still skinny. He was the biggest man on the ranch, and had won matches in wrestling. He stood up and put both of his fists together. He wacked her in the side of the head. "Joe, run!" she screamed.

\---

"Joe, run!" Hoss screamed. She couldn't hold him off for long, and he'd kill Joe. Adam had already died protecting her, and she would be damned if Adam's sacrifice was in vain. But Joe didn't run. She leapt on the man's back again and pounded on it. He backed up against a wall, pinning Little Joe. He was aiming true on every punch. Just then, hope arrived.

"LITTLE JOE, ADAM, HOSS!!" she heard her Pa thunder. She heard the thud of her Pa's footsteps. He wasn't fast enough. His voice was all the distraction the man needed. He grabbed her by the arms.

\---

The girls, his babies. He skidded out of Joe's room.

"Joe, run!" he heard Hoss scream. What about Adam?!

"LITTLE JOE, ADAM, HOSS!!" he thundered. He raced for their room but before he was halfway he heard glass shatter.

\---

Clem had the big girl now. He grasped her by the arms and shoved her into the glass window by them. The little bitch slid off from his back from the movement. The big one's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He dropped her and turned around face the other girl. He fired, but she dodged and went between his legs. She started screaming.

\---

Ben heard the glass and Little Joe screaming. He couldn't hear Hoss or Adam anymore. He crashed into Adam and Hoss' room and gave a cry of despair. Hoss was on ground, covered bruises with blood leaking out of her head. Joe was scrambling away from _Clem_ while she screamed. "Get behind me! Run!" Ben thundered. Joe crawled in between his legs and curled up in a ball. Ben tackled Clem to the ground. He was already tired from fighting the girls. He thrust his head into the floor. Clem brought his knee up and got him in the stomach. He rolled off and he kicked the gun away. They both stood up and Ben grabbed Clem before he could make a move for the gun. Clem landed a punch to his face and he staggered back. He was against the wall. Clem was in front of him, his manic eyes red and swollen. He had his fingers around Ben's throat when a shot echoed throughout the house. Clem gasped and fell back. Behind him, a blank-faced Joe was holding a smoking gun. Ben staggered towards her. "Baby, Pa needs you to give him the gun," Ben said as calmly as he could. Joe dropped it to the floor and flew into his arms, shaking and sobbing. Where was Adam?! He looked around frantically and finally noticed the pool of blood. Her dark hair was in the blood and her body was crumpled in a heap. Ben gave something between a sob and yell when he saw her. Joe stilled and scrambled out of his arms. She grasped Adam by the shoulders and prodded her.

"Adam?" she whimpered, her voice hoarse. She kept on repeating the name. Ben checked her pulse and gave a sigh of relief. She was alive, oh thank God. Ben yanked a towel from the ground and thrust it into Joe's hands.

"Joe you need to listen to me, nod if you're listening," Ben said sternly. It hurt him to do this, but he needed Joe now. Joe sobbed and nodded. "Pa has to leave for a minute. Someone needs to get the doctor, so Pa has to get Dan. You need to press this towel on Adam's wound and watch Hoss. I know you're scared, but Adam and Hoss need their baby sister to be brave right now. If Hoss wakes up, you need to make sure she _stays_ awake, no matter what. If she looks like she's going to fall asleep, talk to her as much as you can!" Ben commanded. Little Joe nodded frantically and scrambled over to Adam. Ben raced out of the room and out the house, yelling Dan's name. Two hours later, Doc Martin was on scene. Adam survived the night, barely. However, any infection would surely kill her. Doc came up to Ben quietly.

"I wish Little Joe started talking on her own time, but you were lucky tonight. Hoss has a broken arm and a concussion, but nothing else. I'd recommend the week in bed for two of them. I'd wait two for Adam. I'll give you some more medicine for her throat, its bound to hurt with all the yelling she did tonight. She'll have nightmares, all of them will. I gave you some sleeping medicine and some medicine for the pain. If Adam gets any kind of fever, send for me immediately. Otherwise, Hoss should be up today or tomorrow and Adam in her own time. Let me know if you need anything, and I'm sorry Ben," Doc sighed. Ben clapped him on the shoulder and saw him out. When he came up, Joe was whimpering and gasping. He took her in his arms and rocked her.

"Are you thinking about Clem?" he asked. She nodded. Ben sighed, he knew this would come up. "I'm not going to say that what you did today was good. We should never take a life and feel good about it. But, think of it this way. Would Clem have let me, or you, or Hoss, or Adam live if you didn't shoot him?" Ben asked. Joe shook her head. "Then you made the right choice. You protected your family. Our family is the most important thing in our lives. Remember what happened to Clem, and think on that any time you have a gun pointed at someone's head. We kill because we must, not because it is just, or because others told us to do so, or because it feels good. Do you understand?" he asked. Joe nodded slowly. He sighed and pulled her close. She was soon asleep in his arms. When Hoss opened her eyes, she saw Pa in a big chair asleep with Joe in his lap, and she knew that all was well.

\---

Adam was drifting along. Is what it felt like to be dead? She didn't know. Her chest was on fire. Did that mean she wasn't dead? She had to get Hoss and Little Joe, she had to get Pa! She gasped and her eyes shot open. She looked around. She was in Joe's room. Joe was next to her, and was that Hoss' head wrapped up in bandages? "Joe?" she croaked. Joe's eyes shot open.

"Adam?" she asked.

"You can talk!" Adam cried. Joe nodded.

"Hurts," she said. Adam squeezed her hand and licked her lips. Her throat was so dry!

"You two can talk quieter ya know, I did wrestle a man twice my size," Hoss said quietly. Joe squeezed Hoss' shoulder and Adam grunted. "Good to know you're up, Adam. Next time ya jump in front of a bullet, can ya make sure it just skims you?" Hoss inquired.

"I'll try," Adam said dryly. Joe snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep. Just then, Pa came bustling into the room. He almost dropped the tray. "Hi Pa, got any water?" Adam croaked. Pa laughed and got her glass.

"Do _not_ scare me like that young lady!" Ben said, "We thought we lost you at first!" Adam smiled at him and closed her eyes to get some rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Joe finally found her voice! I needed to have her talking again, and I knew that it would either be a very long recovery chapter or something bad to jar her our of it. The series might go into one shot mode after this. Any ideas and suggestions are very welcome!


	7. Cochise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe sets out to prove herself, and finds more than she bargained for.

Joe stretched and yawned. She looked to each side of her and smiled when she saw Adam and Hoss on either side of her. Hoss was the one towards the door while Adam cuddled her in her sleep. Doc Martin had come and taken bandages off yesterday, and Pa was talking about finally getting some glass for Adam and Hoss' broken window. They were still unsure what to do about that big bloodstain in the wood floor of their room. Pa had literally tried everything, even tomato juice (even though Hoss swore that would only work on skunks), but nothing would get it out. Joe could smell bacon from downstairs, and was about to get dressed, when Pa opened the door. He smiled when he saw her awake. "Morning, Joe!" he said. Joe nodded. She could talk now, it was safe to talk, she wouldn't be beaten. The only thing was that her throat hurt very badly. Pa didn't push her, and they worked on a new word every day. He would point at things outside as they rode Buck, and she would say what they were. If she got tired, she only had to let Pa know. She knew the names of all the different trees, and Pa took her to the corral now so that she could learn the kinds of horses there were. Yet, Joe didn't do nearly as much as Hoss and Adam. She got frustrated sometimes because she would get _so_ tired, and Pa didn't seem to mind, but Joe minded. She wanted to feel useful and wanted, but there wasn't any use. She just couldn't work as hard as Hoss and Adam. But Pa wasn't mad, and he already explained this to her. He said that she just wasn't as old as Adam and Hoss, so she wasn't expected to do as much. That was one of the reasons she got to go with Pa and Buck everyday. Just then, she felt a hand on her arm.

\---

Ben was worried as he watched worry and doubt in Joe's eyes. That wouldn't do, he'd worked so very hard to dispel those thoughts. He asked her what was wrong, but she didn't respond. He touched her arm to pull her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped to him. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked. Joe didn't respond. He sighed and put on his best smile. He picked her up and set her on the ground. "Breakfast is downstairs. I'll rouse Adam and Hoss and then you can get dressed," he said. However, his efforts were unnecessary.

"Bacon," Hoss sighed dreamily.

"No' need rousin'," Adam grumbled.

"Well Little Joe, I guess that's that, I tried to rouse your sisters, I really did. I gues we'll just have to eat all that scrumptious bacon ourselves," Ben sighed overdramatically. Joe pulled her clothes out and grunted an affirmative. At that, Hoss leapt out of bed and Adam rolled over. Ben could here them all scrambling to get dressed as he went down the stairs. They were all at breakfast and Ben was musing over broken glass.

"What is it Pa?" Adam asked.

"I don't know if we'll get your new window until next week, girls. I don't have time to leave the ranch, and I can't spare you and Hoss," Ben sighed.

"I can go!" Joe chirped. Ben still wasn't used to the sound of her voice.

"I don't think so Joe, you're still to young and I don't want you to get lost. The trail into town can be tricky until you get to know it," Ben said. Joe nodded in understanding and patted off to the kitchen.

"What do ya think's wrong with 'er?" Hoss asked.

"Well, think of it this way. You took a while to realize that Pa would look after you, and for Joe it's ten times worse because she got beat if she didn't work ten times as hard as her masters," Adam said seriously.

"With you and me and Adam doing so much of the work, as is expected, I think she feels useless," Ben added.

"But she ain't!" Hoss protested.

"No, she isn't, but that's the way she feels," Ben sighed. At the end of that comment, they all were finished and ready to get to work. Pa and Joe washed the dishes while Adam and Hoss saddled the horses. Joe was unusually quiet, but maybe her throat was hurting her today. Every day Ben saw improvement in his daughter, but it still cut him to the core when he saw how vulnerable she still was. He decided to make it an early day. There was some paperwork that he needed done, and he wanted to show Joe something. He led her into the barn and showed her the red cart he'd had as a child. It was one of the only things from his father that he'd brought west. It was completely made of wood, but the wheels still worked just fine. She ran a loving hand over it and looked at him. "Would you like this?" he asked.

"Really?" she breathed. Ben nodded and she flung her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes then. You go on and play with it, I have some paperwork to do. Hoss and Adam are working on the corral fence, I want you to stay within their sight, understood?" Ben instructed.

"Yes Pa," Joe said. She pulled the cart outside with a look of awe. Ben chuckled and ruffled her hair as he went inside.

\---

Joe pulled the cart around the front of the house and looked for anything interesting. First she found a green rock, which instantly was put into the cart. A brach and a white stick were soon added. Joe smiled at her treasures and pulled the cart nearer to where Hoss and Adam were. Adam laughed when she saw Joe's face.

"Hey, why'd you get the day off work?" Adam asked sarcastically. Adam's words bit deep. If Joe had known that she had been joking, she probably would have laughed, but her sister's words only added fuel to her already raging fire. Luckily, Hoss was more perceptive. She gave Adam a glare and elbowed her sister.

"You go on Joe, you ain't doin' nothin' wrong, Adam wasn't thinkin'," Hoss said kindly. Tears welled to Joe's eyes and she sniffled. Of course! Now she had to go and be a baby and cry! But Adam was right. She wasn't pulling her weight, she needed to help them with the fence. She put the handle of her cart down.

"I'm sorry Joe, I didn't mean anything by it," Adam whispered. She looked upset. Why was she upset? Joe paddeed up and tried to help her lift up an end of the post she was holding. However, the next thing she knew, Hoss was kneeling in front of her.

"Adam apologized, and Pa said that you could play. Adam was makin' fun, she just wasn't thinkin' that's all. That cart sure looks fine and dandy, do ya think you could show me what treasures you found?" Hoss inquired. Hoss was always so nice, so nice for putting up with Joe. Hoss grabbed her hand and allowed Joe to lead her over to the cart. Joe showed her all her treasures, Hoss' favorite was the rock while Adam called out that she liked the stick. After that, Hoss adjusted her hat and went to help Adam. Joe found ten treasures that day. Yet her doubts still lingered. At dinner, Joe didn't utter a word. Adam looked ashamed and Hoss tried to cheer her up. Pa just looked worried. He tried to coax some words out of her, but her heavy heart was stuck in her throat. When dinner was done, she helped to wash the dishes and went straight up to bed. She was too excited to stay downstairs.

\---

Adam and Hoss were debating on whether to follow Little Joe or play checkers when Ben cleared his throat. They both looked over. He'd seen it during dinner. Adam looking like a kicked puppy, Hoss trying to mend a bridge, and Joe too lost in her own thoughts to speak. Ben knew that it had to do with something that went on outside, and he was keen to find out what. When Adam saw that he wanted an explanation, it was a like a dam burst. She was soon crying in his arms as he listened to an innocent joke. When she was done explaining, he rubbed her back in soothing circles while she cried, and soon she was calm. She sniffled.

"You're not mad?" she whispered.

"No, a little dissapointed, but not mad. You realized your mistake and you apologized to Little Joe. This has obviously been an issue for some time and I just haven't adressed it, its my fault for letting her doubts get this far. Why don't you two have a game of checkers before bed?" Ben asked. Adam nodded and embraced him. She and Hoss went over to play while Ben walked quietly upstairs. He walked into her room and came into a disheveled,but empty, bed. "Joe?" he asked. She hadn't come downstairs, and there was no reason she'd be anywhere else. "Little Joe?!" he asked. Fear settled in his heart. Then he saw the open window. "Little Joe!" he yelled as he leaned out the window. Just then, Adam and Hoss came thundering up the stairs.

"What is it Pa?" Adam asked.

"Your sister's missing," Ben stated as calmly as he could.

"Why would she run off?" Hoss asked. Ben sighed and shook his head. Did her doubts really run that deep?

"Its too dark to go searching now, we'll have to wait until morning," Adam sighed. Ben knew that too, but he would be damned if he got any sleep until then. He sent the girls to bed, they would have to get up at dawn after all, and positioned what Adam called his Big Chair in between the door and the stairs. It had been a long and tiring day. It wasn't until dawn that Ben Cartwright finally surrendered to the calm of sleep.

\---

Joe crept to the barn. She was going to leave after everyone was asleep, but then Pa had talked to Hoss and Adam. She knew he'd talked to her after he was done with them. She didn't want to talk to Pa until she could prove herself. In her hand was the receipt for the order of glass. She'd snuck it while heading upstairs. This way she could pick it up, as long as she told Harry that her father sent her. She had a pack on her shoulders with her jacket and some food if she got hungry. She'd had the idea during dinner and snuck the food while they were washing dishes. She would get her cart so that she could haul the glass back. If she set out now, she could be in Viriginia City by the time the dawn stage got there and then be back in time for lunch. She'd prove herself to Pa. She got her cart and looked in the bottom of it. She lovingly laid her treasures in the hay and set off. She made good time and met Harry at the stage.

"Come to pick up your Pa's glass?" he asked. She nodded and gave him the receipt. He looked a little strangely at her but didn't say anything. He helped her to load the small pane of glass onto her cart and then walked over to the store, telling her to wait right there. She obeyed and he soon came out with a large bag of candy. He gave it to and she looked at it, astonished. "For bein' my big helper, I would've had to take this myself if you hadn't come to pick it up," he said. Joe waved goodbye and set off. The load wasn't all that hard to master. She was soon well on her way. She took a big swig from her canteen and sat down on the trail's side to have a rest. She then heard a whinny. Pulling her cart along, she went to investigate. She soon came across a mama horse and her baby. The mama was dying. The baby was so pretty! He was a pinto, with black and white colors. He was nuzzling his mama when she came up and put her hand out. He nuzzled her palm and began to nibble on some grass. He nuzzled her bag of candy, and she gasped when she noticed the sugar lumps in the bag. If he could eat grass, he could eat sugar! The mama let out one last huff and died. Joe felt bad for her. She knelt down in front of the baby and gave him a piece of sugar. She turned away and she heard rustling behind her. He'd followed her!

"You wanna come with me?!" she breathed. The colt nickered. Joe's face lit up. She'd never had a friend of her own before! Well, friends had names and he needed a good one. He was very brave for journeying out with her. She then remembered what her Pa taught her about the Apache, and she had a perfect name. "You wanna be Cochise?" she asked. The horse nodded its head and she led it back to the cart with some sugar. That was how Joe Cartwright walked along the road, with cart and glass in one hand, sugar in the other, and colt behind. She decided that she would be home for lunch, she could ask Hoss where to put Cochise then. She came up to the house to hear Pa yelling.

\---

Ben opened his eyes and found late morning sunlight. Damn it!! He jumped up and instatnly regretted it. Everything ached!

"ADAM, HOSS!" he thundered. Footsteps clattered down the stairs. "We overslept," he sighed, "Is your sister upstairs in your room?" They both shook their heads. They searched entire house and barn, only to find Joe's cart missing. Ben cupped his hands to his lips. "Joe!" he yelled. His voice echoed, but no response.

"Do you think that someone..." Adam ventured fearfully. Ben hadn't thought of that. He was certainly rich enough, and some people didn't exactly agree with his take on life. Fear clutched his heart.

"Of course she ain't, who kidnaps a girl and then takes a cart?" Hoss scoffed. Ben sighed in relief and thanked God for common sense.

"We'll go out and look for her after I make some sandwhiches," Ben said. They had just sat in some chairs to eat quickly when Little Joe padded in.

"Joe!" Hoss and Adam yelled. She was instantly sandwhiched in between the two of them. She gave a little squeak and tugged on Hoss' arm.

"What is it?" Hoss asked, "Are you hurt?" Joe shook her head.

"Can you tell me where to put Cochise?" she asked. Hoss looked at her and she led her outside, where a pinto colt stood waiting obediently. Hoss cooed and grabbed a halter. "No!" Joe cried, "She's my friend and I wanna do it!" Hoss smiled and showed her where to put the halter. Ben was still in shock. He sat down on the steps while Hoss and Joe put Joe's new friend away. When they came out, Joe scrambled over to the cart, drew forth a large package, waddled over with it, and plopped down on Ben's lap. She nudged the package towards him. He opened it. The glass.

"Do you understand how worried I was?" he asked tiredly. Joe looked down in shame. "I appreciate the help, but you _cannot_ run off in the dead of night! For a moment I thought something had happened! What if you had fallen or met a mountain lion? What then? I am glad of the help, but you need to tell me when you do it? Why?" Ben scolded. Joe sniffled and he pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry Pa!" she sobbed, "I just wanted to pull my weight before you yelled at me for upsetting Adam!" Ben sighed.

"Adam is sixteen, Hoss is fifteen, and you are twelve. I won't be discussing how old I am. You need to understand that this means that we need to pull more weight, because you are younger and need to have fun sometimes. Understand?" Ben asked. Joe nodded. "That means that for two hours everyday, you'll be released from your chores and allowed to play. You don't need to work all day, and I don't want you to. Alright?" he asked. Joe burrowed into his shoulder. "Oh, what will I do with you?" Ben sighed. Joe hiccuped and sniffled. Ben ruffled her hair and looked down at her. She opened a bag and snuck her hand in. Was that taffy? He pried open the bag to find it full of candy.

"Hank said I was a big helper!" Joe chirped. Ben chuckled. She scrambled off his lap and led him to meet her new friend, Cochise.


	8. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is required in San Francisco, Adam is in charge, the girls work with the lumber camps, and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this chapter will be violent, so warning for violence and possible character death, just in case!

"You know that you can go to Roy Coffee if there's any trouble, right?" Ben asked as he cinched up Buck.

"Yes Pa," Adam said.

"And if there's _any_ trouble, you just wire me in San Fransisco and I'll be here in five days," Ben instructed.

"Sure Pa," Adam said.

"The men are just beginning the lumber contract, but its not due for three weeks, I'll be back in two at the most. Make sure the men stay on track, but don't go up into the lumber camp. A camp like that is no place for young ladies," Ben worried.

"It'll be fine Pa," Adam said.

"And if there's an injury-" Ben fussed.

"Doc Martin said that he'll start chargin' us by the month since he comes up so often!" Joe chirped. Hoss smirked.

"New charges or not, you _will_ get him if there's an issue," Ben said. All the girls nodded. Ben clasped Adam on the shoulder and drew her to him.

"I'll do you proud," Adam whispered.

"You always have, and you always will," Ben said softly. Adam looked into his eyes and smiled. She backed away, only for Hoss to crash into his arms. He smiled and kissed her on the head. Joe approached slowly and he knelt down. She burrowed into his warmth and he ruffled her hair.

"Do you have to go?" she asked. Ben sighed.

"I do. This new land will make it so that we can do a bigger and better-paying contract next year. I just have to go to San Fransisco for the paperwork. Don't worry, I'll be back in two weeks," he replied. She pulled away and he mounted Buck.

"Listen to what Dan has to say about what work needs done. Don't worry, you'll all do great, and I'll be back before you know it," Ben said. They all watched him ride down to the track until they could see him no longer.

\---

Adam rose with the sun. Hoss rolled over and mumbled sleepily next to her, but didn't stir. Her Pa had put the new window in and had some wood cut for the floor, since the last floor got blood all over it. She dressed quietly and checked on Joe. She quietly roused her and the girl of twelve blinked at her sleepily.

"Morning, can you get dressed and get started with breakfast? I'll help you while Hoss takes care of the horses in the barn," Adam instructed. Joe nodded and Adam went to rouse Hoss. An hour later, they were all sitting at the breakfast table. Hoss did the dishes while Adam braided half of Joe's hair, just the way she liked it. Hoss would usually go around with two large braids only capturing about half of her thick mane, while Adam's was usually down. Not practical, perhaps, but she loved the feeling of it streaming behind her as she rode. The day was spent mending fences while Joe watched one of the hands work with the horses. They had sandwhiches for lunch and returned when the sun was beginning to set. They all tucked in and went to the great room. Adam curled up in a chair with _The Three Musketeers_ , one of her favorite novels. Hoss and Joe were playing a fun game of checkers. Everything was good on the Ponderosa. It was about ten o'clock when they went to bed. Once again, Adam rose up early, wondering what tasks would need to be assigned today. She rolled over and got dressed. When she went into Joe's room, she heard the groaning.

"Don't feel well," she murmured.

"All right, I'll wake Hoss and then go to get Doc Martin," Adam said quietly. Hoss instantly shot up when she grasped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Joe's sick, I'm going into town for the doctor, take care of Joe," Adam commanded. Hoss nodded and shuffled over to Joe's room. She grimaced when she heard the sound of vomiting. She saddled Sport and rode off at a good, but not too fast, clip. She and Doc Martin were on the Ponderosa two hours later. She came in to see Hoss carrying up some broth.

"She's thrown up three times since ya left, she needs somethin' in her system," Hoss said quietly. Adam nodded and Doc Martin followed Hoss up the stairs. When he exited the room, Adam stood up.

"Will I need to wire my father?" she asked. Doc Martin smiled and shook his head no.

"It's just a small illness of the stomach. Its more a nuisance than anything. Have her drink lots of fluids and as much broth as she can keep down. She'll be vomiting a great deal for about two weeks. She'll probably want to stay in bed, but there shouldn't be any complications. Maybe a little fever and shaking, but nothing else. Just keep her quiet and do nothing too strenuous," Doc Martin said, "There shouldn't be any need to worry Ben." Adam nodded. "Just be sure to keep a bucket by her bed, and tell her to be careful of what water she drinks," Doc Martin said with a smile.

"Dadburnit, I told 'er that the river wasn't no place to fill up her canteen!" Hoss sighed. Adam chucked and patted her shoulder. That day, they rounded up strays until dusk. Joe was doing fine, though her appetite was very small. It wasn't until a week into Adam's reign as boss that problems occured. A horse galloped up to the yard and a man pounded on the door. Adam looked up from breakfast and answered it. A lumberjack stumbled into the room.

"What is it?" Adam demanded, waving him to a seat in front of her father's desk.

"Trouble at the lumber camp ma'am, where's your pa?" he demanded.

"San Fransisco, he won't be back for a week, what's the trouble?" Adam asked.

"Well ma'am, we sent all the logs we cut down the river, just as we oughta, only they didn't make it to where they were supposed to," the man said, "There was a man, Will Harrison, who was mighty mad that your pa got the contract, and I think that he's doin' somethin' about it. Those logs didn't make it five miles before they was dragged ashore. We lost two of our men gettin' 'em down there." Adam bowed her head.

"Replace the men as quick as you can, and send their paychecks to their families with a 50% bonus. Offer them our condolences, Hoss and I will set out within the hour. I don't want any logs going down that river, and I want all the men armed and on guard," Adam commanded, "Were we able to save any of the week's work?"

"No ma'am, we do it just as we usually do. We send the logs down at the end of the week. None of the ones that we cut made it out. There ain't anything the sheriff can do, they waited till they was off Ponderosa lands until they attacked, and Harrison said that the men drew first. The foreman, Jim Connoway, he ain't got a clue as to what to do. There's talk of sendin' us all on our way," the man said quietly.

"No one will be sent home. You'll guide us to the camp within the hour," Adam said. The man ran out to the go take care of his horse.

"Hey Adam?" Hoss inquired quietly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"If you and me are there at the camp, who'll be here to take care of Little Joe?" she asked, "We leave her alone in the day, but that's cause we're no more than an hour away and only gone until lunch, and then dinner." Adam nodded.

"We'll have to take her with us, I have to go, and I'll need you there," Adam sighed.

"Those lumber camps, they're dangerous!" Hoss exclaimed.

"We'll put her by the cook, washing dishes and running errands. Her illness is much better now, and I don't want her here alone," Adam said.

"I'll go and tell her to get dressed," Hoss said. Adam thanked her and started on the dishes. When they were all done, she packed clothes for a week and her bedroll. The girls came downstairs with packs and bedrolls. They all mounted up with the man. He looked skeptically at Little Joe, but a look from Adam silenced him. Rifles were put on their horses and they rode out to the lumber camp. They reached it in three hours. When they got in, men stared at them. Some made calls at Adam, but no one did anything. Jim Connoway met them in the center of the camp.

"Where's your pa?" he asked.

"San Fransisco, you'll have to deal with me," Adam stated. Connoway nodded. "Get all the men here, I want to talk to them," Adam said. Connoway went to a bell and rang it three times. About fifty men filed into the clearing. "I am Adam Cartwright!" Adam exclaimed, "While my father is away, I am the one giving orders on the Ponderosa! Now, if I understand Mr. Connoway, you've lost seven day's work."

"Yeah, down to the last log," Jim sighed.

"I'll not lie to you men, it'll be hard going from here on out. I want three shifts running day and night, eight hours, one thirty minute break only. My sister Hoss Cartwright will run the first, Mr. Connoway the second, and myself the third. All of you men will keep your rifles handy, but are not to shoot unless shot at. I want one man to ride to Virginia City and inform Sheriff Coffee of what's happened, he can't do anything, but he'll know what's going on. Now, Connoway will divide you into three groups, the first shift will go eight to four, the second will go four to midnight, and third will go midnight to eight. Connoway, divide up the men, and we'll need torches!" Adam commanded. Connoway divided up the men, but all was not said.

"I ain't takin' orders from some greenhorn girl!" one cried. There were several voices who agreed. There was soon an arguement, but Adealia Elizabeth Cartwright was not one to back down. She motioned for her rifle, which Pa had been teaching her to shoot, and Hoss tossed it to her. She fired two rounds into the air.

"Any man who can't take orders from a Cartwright can leave the Ponderosa. Your pay can be picked up at Jim's tent. Any of you who's man enough for some good work can go and either work or get some rest," Adam said fiercely. Her eyes blazed and her mouth was set in a grim line. None of the men took a step towards Jim's tent.

"Alright all of you, enough yammerin', first shift with me!" Hoss thundered. She adjusted her hat and led a third of the men away. Adam followed Jim to his tent.

"We'll have to cut deeper than we orginally intended to replace the wood," he sighed.

"Do it, we'll replant after the job is done," Adam said.

"Its dangerous cuttin' in the dark," Jim said while he looked at her deeply.

"Haven't you heard, lumber camps are dangerous," Adam retorted. Jim scoffed and smiled.

"You may not be Ben's blood kin, but you've got his spirt, sure 'nuff," he sighed. Adam clapped him on the shoulder and they went over what was to be cut where.

\---

Hoss' shirt was drenched with sweat. Her axe plunged deeply into the wood. There were cries all around and crashes. It was music to her ears. One of the men, Charlie, looked over to her.

"How long you been cuttin' wood?" he asked with surprise.

"No years and no months," she grunted. Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Used to mine rock in Arizone back aways," she said. Charlie grunted and continued with his work. The men seemed surprised that she cut with them. They shouldn't be. Hoss Cartwright knew that just because you had money didn't mean that you didn't have to put in a day's work, though that seemed to be a common idea nowadays. She'd gotten Little Joe settled in with the cook, had listened to Adam put the fear of God in the men, and then set right off to work. She cut her tree, and then the bell rang. She and the other men picked up their axes and headed for grub. Jim Connoway was just leading the men in for second shift. Lordy was it gonna be a long week for them.

\---

Joe liked Mr. Buck. He cooked food for the entire lumber camp, which was allot! She worked with Buck and he told her stories of the all the lumber jobs he'd worked at. Pa also took Buck on drive, so he told her good stories about that too. In turn, she told him stories about her four months on the Ponderosa. They had a new foal, and Cochise was getting bigger everyday. Pa said that when he turned a year, they could start talking about a saddle. It was really loud, and Buck said that it would be like that day and night. He said that they almost never cut timber at night unless it was emergency, which this was, because people couldn't see good. He also said that it was because people wouldn't be able to sleep. He said that they hooked up each log to four horses, pulled it to a chute, and then they would push each log into the chute at the end of the week. Joe hoped that they didn't have an accident like last time. She later found out that Buck was right, sleep was almost impossible.

\---

Adam could see the dark circles in the men's eyes. It had been six days and they were at the end of their rope. However, they'd actually done it. With the help of the night-shift, they'd actually broken even, a little more than that in fact. They'd made up for all the logs of last week and did this week's order, in addition to getting a head-start on the week to come. She shook her head and smiled, she hoped Pa would be proud.

\---

On a hill ahead, a rider loomed over the camp. He saw now that they would have to be a little more agressive. They couldn't just ambush the raft now, he'd have to be a little harsher with Cartwright. He rode ahead to let Mr. Black, the foreman, know. It would have to be today, and Mr. Harrison wouldn't appreciate failure.

\---

Hoss prepared to have the men get ready to push the logs into the chute. They and second shift would be responsible for that while Adam's shift would get started on the week's order. They were well on their way when the first shots rang out. Two men were dead before they knew what was happening.

\---

Joe was peeling potatoes with Buck when the first shots rang out. She gasped and Buck dropped his knife. He send the board they used as a tabletop to the ground and pushed it sideways. He thrust her behind it and grabbed a big butcher knife. He shielded her, and she hoped that Adam and Hoss were okay.

\---

Adam and Jim came racing up a little after the shooting started.

"Return fire!!" she thundered. The men picked up weapons and shot. Hoss saw two men crash into the clearing from the small hills above.

"We're boxed in!" Jim said.

"Second and third shifts, cover the first! Hoss, we have to get those logs into the water, its the only way we'll save them! Jim, get your five best men to make a run for the logs on my command! One of you needs to run and tell Sheriff Coffee to get a posse together!" Adam commanded. There was the crack of rifles and they seemed to be getting closer. The men were moving into the camp, and once they got to the edge of the bank, they were done for. Hoss was shouting commands and the men were pushing the last ten logs into the chute. Hoss saw Charlie make a break for his horse. She whispered thanks to God when she saw him thunder out into the woods.

\---

Ben disembarked off the stage and stretched his back. He went over to the livery stable where he'd left Buck. He wondered where the girls were, he missed them. He was a little dissapointed that they hadn't come to meet him, but sometimes the business of the ranch had other ideas, he knew that only too well. He sighed and shook his head. Just then, he saw a lumberjack thunder in on a panting horse.

"Sheriff!!" he thundered. Roy, who was coming over to greet him, ran over.

"What is it?!" he demanded.

"Trouble. We were at the Ponderosa camp when Harrison's men started shootin' at us," he panted.

"How many?" Roy demanded.

"Don't know, couldn't see 'em, but we got at least five men dead," he said solemnly.

"So it's murder then," Roy said darkly, "I need some men to ride with me!" The man then seemed to notice Ben.

"Does my daughter, Adam know?" Ben asked.

"She knows alright, and she's doin' soemthin' bout it too," the man said proudly.

"What do mean by that?" Ben demanded.

"Harrison done took a week's worth of logs last week, so your three gals came up to get the job done. Your eldest is one hell of a woman. Middle one and the young 'un have pullin' their share too with no complaints," the man said with a smile. Fear grasped Ben's heart.

"Are you telling me that my three _children_ are in the middle of an ambush?!" he demanded, grabbing the man by the collar.

"Your eldest and middle girl are. They were smart girls, made the sure that the young 'un stayed with Buck," he said quickly. Ben let go of him and sighed. At least they'd done that much, and they seemed to have earned the men's respect. Ben tightened Buck's cinch. He knew where he was heading.

"Roy!" he thundered, "Get this man a fresh horse and me a rifle!"

\---

The logs were all in the chute. Adam thanked God for small miracles.

"GO!!!" she thundered. The five men broke free from cover and rushed for the logs. One didn't make it. Adam ached inside. Ten men were now dead, all for money. "Hoss!" she yelled. The girl looked to her, her two braids in front and one in back swinging around. "Get on that raft, I'll see you in a week!!" she commanded. Hoss nodded grimly and embraced her sister. She sprinted towards the log raft, dove into the water, and was pulled onto the raft. They poled off and were down the river in five minutes. Adam smiled. However, the shots continued. Just then a voice called down.

"We wanna talk to Cartwright," it yelled, "We'll stop shootin', we just need to talk over a few things!" She could see Jim shake his head. But how could Adam ask these men to make sacrifices without some on her side. When Adam Cartwright stood up, every man knew that he would follow her, and that she would lead them as well as her father. She could see Harrison's foreman, Jacob Black, walk towards her. He leveled a gun at her chest. She took a step closer, she wouldn't back down. The lives of her men were on the line. He clicked the hammer back.

"What do you want?" she demanded with a surprisingly level tone.

"To teach your pa a lesson," he hissed. He was really going to shoot her over trees. A shot rang out, and the man collapsed. Ben Cartwright stood at the top of the embankment with Roy Coffee herding men into a group. A posse had guns trained on them.

"Well, it seems I'm in for some company," Roy grunted.

Suddenly Adam found herself in Pa's arms.

"Are you hurt?" he demaded. Adam shook her head.

"I'm fine Pa. Some of you men take care of these bodies! The sheriff could probably use some help too!" she instructed. Cries of "Yes Ms. Cartwright!" and "Yeah boss!" and "Yes'm" came from the men. Pa chuckled.

"Seems like I can consider an early retirement!" he joked. Adam scoffed and punched him playfully in the arm. Then he remembered that he was a father of three. "Where are Hoss and your sister?!" he asked worriedly.

"Pa!!" came an answer. Adam then thought of the "situation" with Hoss as Little Joe flew into Pa's arms.

"Adam, where is Hoss?" he demanded. Adam then told him the story of the ambush.

"You mean to tell me that my fifteen year-old is on a raft in the middle of nowhere with four strange men?!!!" he thundered. Adam gulped. Joe then distracted Pa by revealing her stomach illness...and also the contents of her lunch on Pa.

\---

Hoss disembarked off her raft and signed the papers that the foreman of the site needed. Lordy that Tommy Monahan could tell a mean tale! Though she probably oughtn't mention what was in the tales to Pa. She looked up to see Pa with no less than ten Ponderosa hands thunder down to the beach and Pa rush over. "Are you hurt!" he panted.

"Naw Pa, these guys were real nice. Even told me a few stories to pass the time!" she said, "Might even do it again!" Pa whimpered and clutched her shoulders. Then he got real pale. "Pa?" Hoss asked.

"I really don't feel so well," Pa said confusedly. The Cartwright family then learned that the stomach illness was very, _very_ catching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? For Joe's illness, I was thinking of something along the lines of the stomach flu. Thanks so much for the kudos and the reads.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I had this feeling that Roy and Ben would be really close. Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to offer up any ideas:)


End file.
